Should've Already Died
by Arlingtonecho
Summary: "Welcome to the 67th Hunger Games." The announcer Claudius Templesmith's voice greeted me. I was careful not to move too much on the platform. One wrong move and it would trigger the mines. I thought of my sister and my mother. Of my friends. Of my district and its people. I just hope they could forgive for what I was about to become.
1. Prologue

Thump. Thump. Thump. I awaked from my fitful sleep to find my sister tripping over an old toy of ours. My sister was once again planning to sneak out on the most heavily patrolled night of the year. The night before the Reaping or in southern District 4; "Bonfire Night". Peacekeepers and other capitol officials had already flooded into the District the previous day and here she was breaking the law, no doubt planning to attend the Bonfire.

"Alodia?" I call out. She froze; surprised I had once again caught her trying to leave as though I hadn't done so countless other times. My sister was not the master of stealth.

"Just getting some water Kris. Go back to sleep." My sister was a notoriously bad liar and this time was no different.

"You don't seriously think I believe that right?" I said. " May I remind you how dangerous and stupid of you it is to go to Bonfire Night? You do remember what happen last year."

" So what if I am. If I'm going to be reaped tomorrow I might as well have a good memory to hold onto before I die."

"Oh come on now Alodia don't say that. Odds are you'll be fine. In fact the odds in you getting hurt are higher by going to this thing."

"I'll take those odds then." She said as she exited our shared bedroom knowing full well I would follow her.

Each year since her first Reaping it had been the same. Each year as I would somehow fall asleep despite the impending Reaping the next morning as my sister tried to sneak out to Bonfire Night. Each year she also somehow managed to trip over something, making just enough noise to wake me. Each year we argued over her going. Each year she still went and each year I followed after to keep out of trouble.

Silently we both moved through our small "cottage" (it was more of hut really), knowing that if our mother was to awake to us leaving she'd have a fit. Luckily neither Alodia nor myself managed not to make too much noise as we quickly slipped out of the house.

The warm, humid summer air, which I have grown so accustomed to, engulfed me as I stepped outside. The heat as per usual during this time of year was overwhelming. Not for the first time I questioned the use of a Bonfire in such heat as it was for more fitting for us to do something water-related being the water district and all.

Despite the heat and the stupidity of such an event I followed my sister as we raced through the hidden streets in our District, avoiding the peacekeepers who wouldn't be so lenient if they knew were we were going. My sister who while was not the best liar or the stealthiest person thankfully knew just about every corner of the district from her other late night exploits and was able to keep us out of trouble. For now at least.

"Come on, we're almost there." She whispered over to me, excitement building in her eyes as we neared a small hidden harbour, the location of this year's Bonfire. The harbour was admittedly a good choice for a secret illegal gathering of rebellious youths, far better than last years at least.

The summer heat, already so unbearable on its own magnified as we walked closer to the Bonfire. Again I questioned the logic behind such an event but since it had been a tradition since at least the year of the 37th Hunger Games I kept my mouth shut in case I offended anyone.

Bonfire Night was an annual event that took place the night before the Reaping in the Southern Part of District where hate and disgust against the Capitol was at its highest in the District. Here the fishing hauls were the weakest and as such the Capitol did not hold us in such high esteem as much as they did so in the North, where the yield was far plentiful. Thus the class divide in the District was created as the Northerners grew up strong and healthy whilst we starved. I supposed we far better of the some of the outlier Districts such as Eleven and Twelve, but seeing people within our own District so well fed and look-after as we suffered caused a deep-rooted hate within the Southerners.

The Bonfire Night was created as an act of rebellion against the Capitol and the upper class of the District as we burned their possessions and ate "their" food. The Bonfire Night was open to the teenagers of the South or those aged 12-18, as we would be eligible to be reaped the next day. It was a final protest against the Capitol in case we were going to be sent the arena for their entertainment.

While mostly it was those who were aged fifteen and over, my sister had been coming since her first year of eligibility when she was twelve and I was thirteen. The two of us had therefore had been attending this far longer than most others at four years now.

Smoke filled my lungs as we finally made it over to the Bonfire. I had always disliked Bonfire Night for this very reason as it became hard for me to breathe properly at times.

I watched over the crowd for any disturbances as my sister made her way over to her friends. After last year I was on edge, paranoid that an army of peacekeepers would start marching through at any moment. After the illustrious Finnick Odair had won the Games two years ago, all eyes had been on our District during the previous Games. The idiots here still decided to hold the Bonfire and were unsurprisingly found out by the peacekeepers for the first time since the 2nd Quarter Quell, sixteen years previously. This year there was fortunately greater security and protection but it did not stop me from being on guard.

An hour in I began to loosen up, even chatting to some people I knew from school. I was even considering joining in and burning some stuff before I heard the shouts. They had found us.

I immediately ran to my sister, practically dragging her away from the scene. She would jump at any chance to fight against the peacekeepers. She was angrier than most. Than again she had every right to be. The Capitol had killed our father for rebelling and our younger brother who was simply at the wrong place and at the wrong time. Their lives were taken away from us, igniting hatred and a need for revenge within both of us. I was just better at hiding it than she was.

Briefly I considered joining in the fight, getting the revenge I so desperately wanted but thought better of it when I remembered my younger sister would die the second we joined in. Being the daughters of a would-be rebel got you a target on your back.

"Let me go! I want to fight!" She screamed at me, barely audible in the chaos around us. My grip on her hardened as I held her back. They would kill her without a second thought. Luckily I was stronger than her and able to keep hold of her as I hauled her back the hidden streets of the Districts.

She was yelling all types of obscenities by the time we were safely hidden in the narrow alleyways of the District but I paid her no heed as we made our way back to our house. We had to get there before the peacekeepers checked to see if we were home or not as they would be doing to all the homes of those eligible for the Reaping in the South. I didn't want to think about what would happen if they arrived there before we did.

Luckily after years of trailing after my sister I was able to navigate the streets relatively easily and in no time we were back home. The peacekeepers seemed to fortunately still be at the scene of the Bonfire, as we hadn't caught even a glance of one on the way back.

Finally we arrived back at the house, exhausted and out of breath with my sister still furious at me for not letting her go.

"How could you? You just abandoned everyone out there. Everybody else was helping each other out to escape and you just left without a single glance at anybody else." My sister started yelling at me as soon as we entered the safety of the house.

"Because I was too busy getting you to safety to think about anybody else." I yelled back.

"I don't need you to keep me safe. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I never doubted your ability to take care of yourself." I lied. "Though the same can't be said for your ability to make stupid decisions." I shot back.

"Stupid decisions? When do I make stupid decisions?"

"Are you that fucking clueless? Lets start with the decision to go to the fucking Bonfire in the first place." Now I was the one who was furious. She had done this type of thing one time too many for me to be anything but angry with her.

"Well maybe you shouldn't follow me then."

"You never seemed to have a problem with it before. In fact when I asked why you let me follow you, you said that you wanted me to see it, 'The Grand Rebellion', created by a bunch of stupid teenagers who are probably got themselves killed if they haven't already. You know it was type of _rebel _thinking that got Dad killed in the first place."

"Don't you dare talk about Dad like that." Tears were pouring from her eyes and immediately I began to feel guilty but years of pent up anger and cleaning up her messes had led to this and so I found myself not being able to stop.

"Well it's true Alodia. Dad broke he law and they murdered him for it. Our little brother too. You'll go the same way if you don't stop this."

"Shut up. Shut up. Just shut up-" The rest of my sister's retort was cut short by footsteps. My mother had finally awoken to our screams.

"Alodia, Kris what are you both doing up. It's the middle of the night. You should be in bed-" My mother stopped when she caught a look at my sister's crying face. Before she could continue however more footsteps could be heard outside. Peacekeepers.

"It's peacekeepers. They'll be here to check on us." I quickly informed her when I saw the confusion on her face. Realisation crossed her face as she remembered how they came to check on us last year after the Bonfire.

"Quickly go to your room now. Make yourselves look like you've just woken up. We'll discuss the rest in the morning." Both Alodia and I race back to our shared bedroom, trying to make ourselves look as though we'd just woken up.

A knock on the door was heard, followed by faint whispers exchanged by my mother and a peacekeeper.

"I am here to check that Kris and Alodia Lacosi are here."

"Why wouldn't they be?" My mother asked feigning confusion. Luckily she was a far better actress than my sister, as the peacekeepers seemed to buy it.

"There has been another Bonfire Night. We thought it was just a one-time thing but it seemed we were wrong." Both Alodia and I smirked at that. These peacekeepers and no idea how long this had been going on, otherwise they'd be patrolling right outside our doorsteps. That being said there seemed to no chance of Bonfire happening again, which was admittedly a shame since it would have been my last year. _That is if you don't get picked this year, _a small cynical voice said at the back of my head. "

"Since your children are in the age group of the people we saw at the Bonfire we have to check they're here."

"Very well. I get them up. One second please." Quickly both Alodia and I made the last touches to our sleep-deprived look as we heard our mother walk in our room.

"Girls, they're here. You ready?" Both of us silently nodded and after a minute or so we made our way back to the front door. 

"See here they are." My mother said obviously hoping to be done with this as soon as possible.

"You are Kris Lacosi and you are Alodia Lacosi." The Peacekeeper pointed to us individually.

"Yes." I said for the both of us.

"Did you know about the Bonfire that occurred tonight?"

"What Bonfire?" I answered before Alodia can, not trusting her ability to lie. I however, am a natural at it.

"One occurred at a harbour tonight. Like the one last year. "

"We don't have any idea about any Bonfire."

"I find that hard to believe as this is believed to be an act of rebellion and seeing as you two were the daughters of a rebel." I wanted to tell him we _are _the daughters of a rebel not _were_, death didn't stop him from being our father but I bit my tongue in case I say anything too rash.

My sister who had been seething since the second we met with the peacekeepers was bursting to say something but luckily my mother cut in before she does "Look they are both here and are not going anywhere near a Bonfire or whatever so called Rebellion is taking place. Now as if you have seen they are here, may we please go back to sleep now? We have a long day ahead of us."

"Of course Mrs Lacosi." The peacekeeper begrudging conceded "May the odds be every in your favours." He said as he turned to leave, giving Alodia and I a twisted smile. I gave him an equally twisted smile in return. He left at that.

"I have no idea what you two were thinking. Especially you Kris! As the oldest I thought you were smart enough not to do these things."

"I wasn't doing anything but following Alodia to keep her out of trouble. If it wasn't for me she'd still be there."

"Look we'll discuss this after the Reaping tomorrow. Both of you are to go bed now okay." She said before Alodia could argue back.

Silently Alodia and I went back to our shared room, not speaking to each other even though it is safe to do so now.

I laid in bed for what seemed like hours, thankful that the Reaping doesn't start until later. I looked over to my sister who finally fell asleep in the last hour or so. All I could think was she would up blown to bits like my father one day. That she was going to do something so drastic that we'd end up like him.


	2. Chapter 1

It was scorching today. Just like every other reaping day that I could remember. Any other day during the summer the District's people would be slaving away, fishing for hours and then giving away all they had earned to the Capital. The harsh sunlight always burnt our skin but at least the cool waters of the ocean relieved us of the hot weather and in so that sense we were lucky. But today there was no one out fishing; no, today parents clutched their children tightly in their grasp afraid they'd be next.

When I got up that morning I had momentarily forgot two unfortunate children would be reaped to play in the Capitol's savage Hunger Games. In the early hours of the morning I had stepped outside my small seaside house, prepared to work as any other person in the District would, instead to find not a single soul was out today. It was then the realisation hit and bile was starting to rise. But I held it in as I always did; I had to stick through it until the reaping was over when I could then come back home relieved for another year I wasn't picked. I had to be optimistic; I had learnt that from my first reaping. There was just no point being worried since I had come from a career district. Even if I _did_get picked there would probably be another stupid, arrogant girl ready to volunteer.

I decided to take a trip down to the shore while everyone else slept in. There was no law against it, but its been made perfectly clear that our leisure time should be used for something far more productive. Like providing food for the Capitol to over indulge in while the rest of Panem starves to death. I suppose I should be grateful I live in Four. The tributes from Eleven and Twelve almost always seem to be on the brink of starvation. But my family is still one of the poorer one's of the district, mainly living on the bad bits of fish.

I realise that I never appreciate how beautiful the ocean here truly is unless it's reaping day. I look down at all the fish swimming around, some big enough to feed families for days but end up being given to the capitol. That's not to say no one here steals from time to time. Almost everyone does, no one here is content with the little we get and we'd be damned if we willingly give it all to the Capitol.

In the distance I hear the stage being set up for reaping day, signalling that I should probably go back home to get ready. I took one last swim in the water, one last luxury before the Capitol takes two more lives, possibly people I know and have grown up with. As l leave the water I could not help but stay a minute longer just standing on the sand as I relish the feeling of the sea dousing my feet. For some reason I could not help but remember long passed memories of jumping up and down as the waves hit the sand. But long gone are those days.

As I reached my house I heard noises coming from inside indicating that my mother and sister had gotten up. My sister, Alodia, at sixteen was a little less than a year younger than me. She was often outspoken, getting herself into trouble and if it weren't for the fact that I knew she could take care of herself than I would have been living my life in a constant worry for her. But she knew how to get out of tricky situations; we were the same like that. Both cunning, quick thinkers and more intelligent that some of the moronic peacekeepers we're forced to deal with. But that's where the similarities end. She was far more arrogant, foolish and even a little more "cruel'. She dreamed of rebellion, of crushing the Capitol, of watching as their citizens' bleed. I can't say I blame her, I dreamed of that too but I've never actually believed it was possible unlike her.

We don't look alike either. She always stuck out a little in our family, with her curly auburn hair and large amber eyes. Freckles adorned her skin and she was quite short compared to the rest of us as well. Though I suppose she had gotten that from my father's side. His family shared the same red hair, amber eyes and freckled skin as she did. I on the other hand looked like my mother. I was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. My body was envied by girls all around the district; slender and feminine looking, reasonably tall as many of the girls wanted to be. My tanned skinned was evident of the hours I've spent out fishing, freckles lightly adorning only the bridge of my nose and on my the up side of my cheeks. My lush, white, blonde hair added to my appeal, as did my captivating light blue eyes. It was the type of beauty that the Capitol lusted over, a thought that made me sick.

"Oh honey, you're back. Go and take a shower, I have a nice dress laid out for you. Remember we still have to talk about last night." My mother's voice brought me back from my thoughts. She looked tireder than usual, black rings under her eyes and hair greying more than ever. It's no surprise really. She worked hard to provide for us. We rarely saw her, as she's out fishing almost day in and day out. Though I'm grateful for what she does for us, I can't help resent her for leaving me to deal with my wayward sister who's in trouble more often than not. Part of me wants to be the little sibling, the one being cared for, whose mistakes are always forgiven. But I'm not and I can't afford to mess up. If the Bonfire was anything to go by Alodia would continue to be careless and rebel against the Capitol.

I did as my mother suggested and took a quick bath, before entering the room I shared with my sister. On my bed was probably the most beautiful piece of clothing I had ever seen. It was a strapless, blue dress that had been probably worn back in my mother's reaping days, not to mention would have costed a fortune. A pair of expensive looking heels was also laid out for me to wear. I've only worn heels a couple of times and admittedly walking in them was not my forte. Nevertheless I had put them on, tripping as I took a couple of steps in them before getting accustomed to them. I had done my hair up in a fishtail braid, fitting for my District. Finally I applied some makeup on as well, using a couple of tricks that my friend Laurel had taught me by using limited resources to pull of a stunning look. I admit I did love dressing up sometimes.

I walked into the living room where my sister and mother were eating breakfast. Lodi, much more tomboyish than me had somehow been persuaded by mother into a dress though she looked sulky about it.

_"Kris you look absolutely beautiful today. Come we're having some breakfast but remember to save some for dinner today."_

"Yeah Kris you've _got to look nice for the Capitol when they take you to your death" Lodi remarks. My mother shot her look, immediately shutting her up. It would do her no good for the Capitol to overhear her._

I grabbed a piece of our district's seaweed bread and a couple of shellfish, which weren't fresh, passing the portrait of my family as I did so. There stood my father, tall and handsome stood laughing, holding my sister in one arm and another around my mother's waist. My mother was holding my brother, back when he was a baby, looking much younger and happier. My child self stood slightly in front of both of them, smiling without a care in the world. The happy family that stared back at me was not what we were now. Not when my father and brother were long gone and dead, not when my mother was a workaholic who couldn't keep her family together, not when my sister was constantly messing things up for the rest of us and definitely not when I hadn't cracked a smile like that in years. Not when we had been forced from our home where we led a peaceful middle class life, to the South of the District where the poorest lived. Perhaps it was foolish to think we'd be forgiven as the family of man who started an uprising. But that had been eight years ago, almost forgotten by the townspeople but it seemed not to the peacekeepers who were always suspicious of us. I suppose in Lodi's case they had a right to be

A bell rang, signalling the reaping would begin in an hour. A tear rolled down my mother's cheek and terror filled my sister face. The three of us hugged each other, rare for us since my father's and brother's death, not sure if there would be another time where well we would all be together in this house.

"Come on Kris, the Capitol's about to get their show. " Lodi remarks. I frowned at her. My little sister, so cynical, so rebellious, so easy to kill. If the Capitol ever got their clutches on her…

Slowly we walked to the town square, passing friends as we do so. Some looked tearful, others downright terrified. Some looked merely indifferent, as though they weren't facing a possible death sentence. Lodi and I registered then made our way to our respectful age group, giving each other and our mother one last hug. She went to the sixteen's and I to the seventeen's. I saw my group of friends huddled up together. Pliny, the most fragile out of us looked like she was going to have a fit any second now. In our first reaping, she'd had cried and screamed as they'd registered her. Laurel is there too, the most social and lively of us. But it was my best friend Blye who I wanted most to see. We had been best friends since we were little kids; she was more of a sister to me than Alodia was at times.

"You look beautiful Kris." Laurel told me, always conscious of fashion choices even in a time like this. I looked at my three friends; each of them dolled up looking as pretty as me. I'm reminded of my sister's words, _"Got to look nice for the Capitol when they take you to your death."_ I buried the anger that threatens to consume me and instead looked away as one final tear slipped down my cheek. I cannot bare the thought to lose anyone one of them. And so we all hugged once more, hoping desperately neither of us is picked,

"Look sharp Kris. Another exciting Hunger Games." Blye whispered to me. I almost crack a smile but it faltered when I looked up.

Conversations ceased all at once as the escort, Eunia Ivory walks onto the stage. She was dressed just as ridiculous as the rest of the Capitol people, if not more so. Her hair extensions were so long they reached the back of her knees, not to mention that nearly every strand was a different colour. She wore long, yellow fake eyelashes and a feather stuck to her forehead. Her lips had obviously been surgically enhanced, while her nose was a different colour to the rest of her face. Her clothes were worst. She wore an oversized pink coat with a silver feather dress that hardly covered any skin. She somehow managed to walk in her nine-inch heels without missing a beat. I saw the mayor, Persius Gliese there too, looking almost bored. I felt a sudden surge of anger towards him. He had no children to go in the games, he never starved, he never was subjected to the hardships the rest of us were. Still scowling, I take a look at the victors. Many had died off in recent years leaving only five of them in total. Mags the oldest would be mentoring along with the victor from a couple of years ago, Finnick. Rumours swirled around him, his numerous of Capital lovers at only sixteen was always something to gossip about.

"Hello District 4. It is my pleasure to once again come back here as your escort. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour. This year as you all know is the 67th Hunger Games." Her annoying, shrill voice echoed throughout the square. Her capitol accent was always fun to mock but there was nothing funny about her now. She blabbed on about the Dark Days, how the Capitol overcame the Districts, how now we're supposed to send two children to the death as payment. The usual. I drowned it out like I always did since my third reaping. It was a load of bullshit. As Eunia' speech came to end I am overwhelmed with fear.

I looked around at the crowd of children who at any moment would be sentenced to their deaths. Here the class divide was far more obvious. The bottom 30% of us, most of who lived in the South Coast of District were dressed far less proper and were noticeably less healthy than those who lived in the Central and North Coasts, or the middle and upper class respectively. We were all cluttered around our stock; since the District was so big there were three separate schools for each area. The North School, the smallest, was notoriously known for training tributes early on. The Middle School, which I would have attended, had it not been for my father's mishaps, looked healthy enough as well. They were the least likely to get chosen in the Games. The Lower School contained the few that opted to choose some tesserae, to feed their starving families. On the other hand, the Upper School would have volunteers that whilst we hated, often saved the sickly lower class children.

"Alright now, lets start with the girls." Eunia Ivory's annoyingly shrill Capitol accent filled me with dread. I looked over once more to all the girls, many who looked as bad as I felt.

My heart beat erratically as I sweated under the harsh sunlight. At seventeen my name was in there only six times, better odds than others in the South, but still enough to get picked. I looked towards my sister who had her name in there five times, one less than me. I gripped Blye's hand as Eunia picked out a slip. Please not Lodi. Please not Blye. Please not Laurel. Please not Pliny. Please not me. Please not me. Please not me. Please not-

"Kris Lacosi."


	3. Chapter 2

Terror filled me. It became hard to breathe. Tears threatened to fall. But as always I held it in. I am calm, cool and collected as I walked onto the stage. I cannot afford to look back at my friends, nor my sister or mother. I was determined to fight. I was determined to live.

"Oh, aren't you a pretty little thing." Eunia's voice broke me out of my daze. I don't try to smile back since I knew that I'd probably end up breaking down. I looked out to the crowd, feeling sick to my stomach. Many familiar faces looked up at me. People I worked with, gone to school with, people I've known all my life, who I'll had to say goodbye too. I spotted Laurel, Pliny and Blye in the crowd. They were all holding each other close, crying softly. I forced myself to look away from them. I saw my sister looking horror-stricken. I'd always thought if either of us was ever reaped she'd start a revolution single handily but now she seemed rooted to the spot. Not moving a single muscle. The last face I spotted was my mother. She was weeping and for a second looked like she's going to come up here and take me away. I suddenly wished that she would. I wished to be young child again where she would cradle me in her arms and sung me to sleep when I had nightmares. But I am left standing here. All alone.

"Now are there any volunteers?" Eunia's chipper voice asked. I breathed a sigh of relief. Volunteers. One of the perks of coming from a career district is that someone was always ready to volunteer. But the only thing that greeted me is silence. No one volunteered It wasn't that surprising. Volunteers from District 4 had slowly begun to decrease in the last decade. But I still held onto the hope they would, like a foolish little girl.

"Well if they're no volunteers lets pick out the boys. " With those words gone is my change at living. I was about to lose before I reminded myself there is time for that later.

Eunia picked out a slip from the boy's bowl. "Devon Keene." A fourteen year-old boy walked out from his sector. He looked shocked, terrified and close to tears. Pity filled me. He had only lived fourteen short years instead of the lifetime he deserved. He was a scrawny thing, probably wouldn't even make it past the Bloodbath. But then again Finnick was fourteen when he won. True Devon was nowhere near such a beautiful physical specimen that Finnick was which lessened his chances for sponsors. Without them Finnick wouldn't have won and neither would Devon.

Shockingly he made it to the stage without a single tear escaping. He faired far better than most of the younger tributes that started bawling the second their names were called. Up close he looked far more familiar. I had seen him around the District. I was pretty sure he came from the Centre Coast. He was at a disadvantage there. He did not know how to go hungry like us Southerners did and wasn't specifically trained like the Northerners. But like all of District 4, he was fit enough and had probably acquired a few skills over the years from fishing.

Eunia called for volunteers but again no one responded. I looked at Devon who was obviously hopeful that there was an idiotic willing Career ready to jump at the chance. But like me all his hope is soon crushed. I supposed it'd be easier going up against him instead of a would-be murderer. That was one thing I guess.

"Well I give you the District 4 tributes for the 67th Hunger Games." A few clapped, mostly those from the North, but we were otherwise met with silence. Those from the South never applauded the Games but usually a couple would from Central. But today they were silent. Devon must have been well liked then.

We are ushered into the justice buildings. Devon and I each went into our separate rooms for our goodbyes. It was easily the most luxurious building in the district. It was also one of the few places that didn't smell of the sea which for once I longed for, just a little bit of comfort before I left my home. I sat for a couple minutes in silence. I tried not to panic as I kept my breathing even, but at any minute I was going to lose it. Just as I was about to completely freak out my mother and sister came in. I somehow managed to hold on to my sanity as I ran towards them, pulling them into a hug. I was determined not to cry.

"You can do this Kris. You're strong. You know how to survive. You can make nets and hook and you're good with knives. I've seen you when you practise and you are smart. You'll work something out. You're pretty too, _they'll love that._ You can get sponsors. You can do this. I know you can" Alodia quickly said. If only I could replicate the look of determination on her face. But she was in some ways right. I _was_good with knives and I could make some pretty good nets and hooks. Years of fishing have amounted to that. I could survive. But I was no killer.

I whispered that last part aloud. This broke Alodia's determination a bit but it was what my mother said next what surprised me the most.

"You're going to have to be. To come back home. To come back to me. _You have too,_'" She said fiercely. "You're father would say the same." I never thought my mother would ever encourage me to _murder_innocent children. But I knew she's right, so I nodded back at her.

"I love you both so much. I'm coming back. I promise." I tell them. We all hug again, muttering 'I love you', over and over again. _I will not cry. I will not cry._

"Here have this." My mother pulled her necklace from her neck. My father gave it to her years ago and she's worn it nearly every day ever since. My heart dropped at the thought of him, at the thought of my sister and mother losing another family member. I gave them one last hug before the peacekeepers informed them that their time is up. They practically have to drag them out with Alodia kicking and screaming. They won't punish them thankfully. Not when I was being sent to my death.

Laurel came in next. Tears streamed down her face and once again I'm tempted to cry.

"You truly are beautiful Kris. Use that too your advantage. Do what Finnick Odair did. You have to come back." She said snivelling.

"No one can do what he did Lori." I said using the nickname I had come up with years ago.

She smiled. "Maybe not. But if there is one person who's going to come close it's you." She hugged me once more before planting a kiss on my forehead and then she was too gone.

After a couple minutes Pliny came running into the room. She pulled me into a hug. She was crying as well, more freely than anyone else.

"You can't die okay. You just can't. If anyone can make it it's you. Don't die, just don't." She said in between her sobs. Somehow I was the end who ended up comforting her. I patted her back and whispered words of encouragement. I promised that I'd come back one day. I don't mind. I had grown used to it after all these years with her.

She gave me one final hug and then she was too whisked out from the room.

Finally Blye came in. She was surprisingly not crying and for that I was grateful.

"Remember all our practise okay. You were good with those knives. You're fast, smart, brave and the best person I've ever or will ever know. Just come back to us. I love you, alright." The tears started forming but thankfully didn't fall.

"I love you too. You're like my sister right. If I'm going to make it's because of you and all the hours you made practise in case any of this shit ever happened. So thank you." I hugged her tight, knowing it was the last time I would be doing so. All too soon her time was up and I was alone once more.

For the next five minutes I sat quietly, lost in my thoughts. I had to accept that I had to become a killer to win these games. I had to come home. I had to win.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps. A group of peacekeepers had come for me. One of then was the peacekeeper that checked on me last night. The one with the twisted smile.

For second I thought I had done something wrong but then I remembered they were here to escort me to the train just in case I tried to make a run for it. It wouldn't be the first time a tribute had done so.

I saw Devon who was also being escorted. He was snivelling a little but otherwise he was keeping a straight face. I silently congratulated him for doing so. Most people that young couldn't keep the tears in. Maybe he was a bigger threat than I thought.

I took one last look at my District as we boarded the train. I looked out towards the ocean thinking about all the times I wanted to swim beyond the horizon, away from everything. Sleepless nights were spent thinking of ways to escape. And I guess I got my wish. I escaped living in District 4 and the payment comes in the form of my death. The train started moving and then it was gone. I would never get to see my District or the ocean again.

Eunia informed that it won't be long till we get to the Capitol since our District was located not far from it. But our train was slower than the others so each District could arrive at a similar time. Twelve who was the furthest from the capitol had the fastest train because of this.

I saw Mags, Finnick and Devon all seated together. It was best I get on good terms with my mentors. It was weird seeing Finnick as my mentor since he was only 16 and technically younger than me. It was also weird imagining Mags, a sweet old lady having to battle it out in the arena to survive. But nonetheless I took a seat; ready to do whatever it took to win. The table is filled with food, which I happily indulged in. The cheesecake was absolutely delicious as were the marshmallows and every single other sweet thing. It seemed I had a previously unknown sweet tooth. Where I lived one did not have those luxuries.

We spent the next half an hour quietly eating. For Devon and I this was as much as we'd ever get to eat and so we took this chance to feast.

"First things first, I'm Finnick and this is Mags and we're your mentors." Finnick suddenly spoke. "If you want to survive you're going to have to listen to everything we say and not disobey us." He directed this last part at me. My sister's wrongdoings were famous throughout the district and I guessed because of them I was labelled as troublemaker as well. We both nodded in recognition. After all Finnick won his games at the youngest ever age and so I guessed he knew a thing or two about survival.

"Next what skills do you guys have?" I looked towards Devon who doesn't seem to be answering anytime soon.

I took a deep breath before replying, "I'm good with knives and I know how to make snare or two. I'm pretty fast as well. Of course I have all the District 4 skills; fishing, tying knots and wielding nets. Devon you can do those too right?"

He nodded reluctantly but doesn't add anything else. Finnick and Mags looked pleased though so I guessed it was enough.

"Use your looks to get sponsors. Trust me it can keep you alive. " Finnick told me. I looked into those famous sea green eyes. I admitted he was attractive and whatnot but I had never been interested in him. Somehow he was not my type. Maybe it was because he was younger than me. He was my sister age and I guessed since I still saw her as a child, I saw Finnick as one too.

At Devon's questioning look, Finnick just shrugged and said, "What she's good looking, no one can deny that."

"Save your breath Odair, you're not my type." I assured him.

"I'm _everyone's_type."

"Well my type is not younger than me. You don't fit in that category."

"Shame. Here I though we could be _good _friends. " Finnick said chuckling. Ah so this is the infamous Finnick Odair. He _was _quite charming but I tried to not to let it affect me.

"Honestly please stop. It's weird. You're my younger sister's age. You're like a child to me. Children should not be doing that sorta of stuff." Mags smiled at me and for the first time since my name was called out at the reaping I smiled as well.

"Fine, fine I stop. But it's only a one-year age difference so stop calling me a child. I'm your _mentor _remember. You're the child in the scenario." He smirked back.

He turned to Devon now, done with out banter. "Devon, you can play the cute kid part. The Capitol eats that stuff up."

"How's this?" He gave an adorable, boyish smile. I admitted he was quite endearing.

"Perfect. Now enough of that. One of you is coming back on this train with us okay. So remember every thing I have told you so far and everything else I'll tell you in the future." We both nodded again back at Finnick. I was thankful that he was dedicated in getting us home. Some tributes won't be as lucky; their mentors won't be as helpful.

"Devon, Kris I'll take you to your assigned rooms." Eunia's voice rung. Finnick gave me a look that said, 'Just do what she says'. She led as through the train. Only now did I truly appreciate how it looked. It was beyond luxurious; it was worth enough to feed a whole District for weeks. My room doesn't disappoint. It was almost three times the size of the one I shared with Alodia. The king-sized bed, easily the most confortable thing I had ever sat on, was simply too big for one person.

I lied down on it for a while. I thought about my family and friends, all the good memories and all the bad. I let the tears I had held in so long fall. I was sobbing now. Eunia knocked on my door and asked me if I was okay but all I did was yell at her to go away.

Damn her for picking my name. Damn the Capitol for the games. Damn the Capitol for everything. I thought about Alodia's rage at the Capitol and for the first time in a while I truly saw what she was getting at with the Rebellion. I wanted to see them pay more than ever. I wanted to go home so badly but I knew I couldn't escape this.

For one brief second I considered killing myself but I knew the Capitol would use their advance medicine to stop me from dying. I shook my head at myself. I couldn't think like that if I was aiming to be the victor.

I took a bath as though aiming to cleanse myself of the past few hours. Like it would all just go away. I spent much longer than necessary and only came out when Eunia knocked on my door to tell me the reaping recaps were about to begin.

Dressing in one of the simpler Capitol outfits, I walked into the main carriage. I felt awkward knowing that they all heard me crying but instead of jeering looks I was met with reassuring but pitying smiles.

I took note of only a couple tributes. It was too hard to keep track but a few did stand out.

The District 1 pair Marble and Septima looked downright _bloodthirsty. _They both had an air of lethalness that the Career Tributes usually have. Septima might have been pretty had she not looked so cruel and vicious. She jumped forward before anyone else could volunteer, as did the District 2 pair, Wade and Aemila, both of whom are arrogant but strong looking.

The District 3 tributes didn't make any lasting impressions on me but I remembered they were often the smartest tributes and so I made a note not too underestimate them.

Finally my Reaping was shown. I was pleased to found that I was successfully able to look strong and determined while I walked up the stage during my reaping but the same couldn't be said for Devon who looked even more terrified than I remembered. Still he hadn't shed a tear, which I guessed counted for something.

The next tribute to stand out is the male from District 6, Titus. He was weedy looking and had a rather sunken face. He had the "morphing" look about him that some of the other District 6 victors had. District 6 was well known for having a morphing epidemic but it was rare to find tributes addicted to it. How Titus would cope with withdrawal was yet to be seen.

The girl from District 7, Katri, had a sly and smart look about her. I took note of her too.

The District 8 boy was the youngest at thirteen but still managed not to shed a single tear despite literally being sentenced to his death.

The girl from Ten, Eve, looked strong for someone from one of the poorer districts as did the boy, Samuel, nicknamed Sam from Twelve.

"Well wasn't that something." Eunia remarked. She was positively _beaming_as though the thought of twenty-three children dying was something exciting and fun. I had never seen Mags look so angry or disappointed and clearly Eunia hadn't either as she immediately shut up.

The scenery outside was changing now. I would never forget the first time I laid my eyes on the Capitol. With its magnificent skyscrapers, mesmerizing lakes and city lights; it was easily the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Devon too had been star struck.

The people of the Capitol, who were screaming our names in excitement, greeted us. We were famous now. All apart of the sick show.

"Wave and smile at the people. There might be sponsors." I immediately did as Finnick tells us, surprising both of us. Devon followed suit. The two of us entertained the crowd for a good ten minutes. I looked at Finnick who too was too waving at the crowd. But I could tell something was wrong with him. He looked more reserved and if even possible…. afraid. But it was not like he was the one going in the arena this time round. So what was he afraid of?


	4. Chapter 3

"Here is where we leave you. You're going to be handed over your prep team who basically pretty you up for your stylists. As you probably both know the stylists dress you up for the tribute parade. It's important you do everything they say and under no circumstance offend them." Finnick told us as we arrived outside the prep rooms. I was about to ask what would happen if I were to offend them but I thought better of it.

I entered the prep room shuddering at all the different things they were going to "pretty me up" with; hot wax, nail clippers and what looked to be an eyelash roller.

"Hello Kris, I'm Maximus, this is Daphne and that's Clio. We are your prep team!" A man dressed in what was perhaps the strangest suit I had ever seen walked in with two equally strange looking women. They were the very definition of "Capitol Dress" with Maximus multilayered suit and his oversized puff collar as well as Daphne's outrageously long eyelashes and Clio's overly tattooed skin. I wonder what these people look looked like as children. Had their parents dress themselves in such odd outfits since they were babies?

"Um are you alright Kris dear?" Daphne tentatively asked. I must have been staring at them, but who wouldn't? You would be able to see them a mile away with how conspicuous their outfits were.

I decided it was best to get on the best terms with them as possible. That way they would be gentler with me when they used their torture devices on me. "I'm fine thank you. Just marvelling at how pretty you all are. " I lied through my teeth. Who said flattery will you get you nowhere

They positively beamed at me, obviously believing the lie. Maximus was the first to respond, "Well aren't you a sweet thing. You're much nicer than some of the other nasty tributes we've had to deal with." _Maybe they wouldn't be so _nasty _if you weren't sentencing them to the death. _

"She's pretty too. We are so lucky this year." Daphne _squealed _"Oh I remember one tribute from Nine a couple of years ago that was positively grotesque." I was about to tell him how most Capitol people look "grotesque" everywhere else but I remembered Finnick's advice not to offend them. So instead I settled for intensely glaring at them.

"Well lets get started. Lay down here Kris." Clio pointed to a gurney-like chair, noticing my discomfort at Maximus' words. It was the first thing she said and I find that I liked her voice. It had a soft, melodic tone to it and without much of the Capitol accent either. I laid down on the "gurney" and they immediately started working on me. Washing my hair, waxing every hair on my body that was not on my head and then washing down my skin with a burning hot liquid. I wanted to ask what each thing was before they used it but find it was probably best if I didn't know. A couple of hours go by with Maximus and Daphne either pointing out every physical flaw or complementing me on the weirdest things. Clio just smiled and shook her head at them. She whispered at one point "Pay no attention to them. They're basically children." I decided that I like her.

Finally they deemed me good enough to be handed over to my stylist. As I waited for her I couldn't help but dread the outfit I would be put in. As the fishing district the stylists always put us in something sea-related. We were usually dressed as fisherman, mermaids or anything that's blue. Over the years it did start to get repetitive. The same old costume bored the capitol, causing the tributes to fail to make an impression. If we were not memorable enough we may not be able to get sponsors and without sponsors we could very well starve to death in the arena. But I suppose it was better than some of the stuff they put District 12 in.

I heard footsteps outside. My stylist walked in. She was a freakishly tall, muscular woman with yellow dyed skin. Piercings adorned her face; on her ears, in her nose and I swear I could see a bit of silver in her mouth. Her hairstyle wasn't as extreme as some of the other Capitol people's but was still a sight to see. It was shaved on both sides of her head with the only remaining hair styled into a rather tall, dyed red Mohawk. She was wearing a frilly dress and platform shoes without the actual heel. I wondered how she managed to walk from one side of the room to the other.

"Hello Kris. I trust you're doing well." Despite not feeling well at all, I simply nod to not cause any offence as I was too bewildered at her appearance to do anything more. "My name is Hestia and I am of course your stylist. You must be hungry." She continued, offering me some food. For a while I just shoved food down my throat while Hestia watched with a blank face. I couldn't what's she was thinking which worried me.

"Let's get you dressed now." Hestia said after what seemed like hours of her just staring at me. I was obviously naked as she dressed me and under her gaze I cannot but feel self-conscious, a rather new feeling to me. I had never much cared about how other people thought of me but under her piercing gaze I cannot help but feel as though I am not good enough.

"You can take a look in the mirror now." My first thought was "_Do I have to show that much skin."_My stomach was bare; my breasts are barely covered with only a small shimmering shawl like top. The skirt was extremely short as well but very pretty and at least multilayered to look like I was wearing a bit more. It reminded me of the scales of the fish that made their homes in reefs. My legs were a little more clothed than the rest of me with blue and black opaque tights but were still easily seen. My hair (courtesy of Clio) was curled a little to look wavier and even tinted to look a little blue. I was wearing black heels that made me seem even taller. To top it off I was wearing a pearl bracelet and pearl earrings to better symbolise my district. I admitted I looked beautiful but I was still feeling overexposed.

"So what do you think?" Hestia asked. My fascination with my outfit had made me almost forgot she was there. I wanted to thank her for making me look so beautiful but all that came out was "Are you trying to turn me into Finnick 2.0?"

For the first time since we met she showed emotion. I had clearly made her angry and had offended her, which according to Finnick was the exact opposite of what I was supposed to do.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I couldn't help but feel a little bad. She had put in so much work into this and I wasn't even grateful. But then I remembered that I was here because I was being sent to my death while she and the rest of her Capitol friends were able to sit back and enjoy the show.

"It means that you're trying to exploit me like they did to Finnick. It's obvious you have recently altered the costume so much more skin is shown." This is true. Even at the young age of fourteen they had sexualised Finnick to appeal to the crowd. And the costume _did_look altered to show more skin.

"Did you ever think I did it so you could get more sponsors. They always love an attractive tribute. And yes I'm doing what they did to Finnick but it kept him alive and it's going to keep you alive too." She said this with a rather cold voice that frightened me just a bit. If possible I felt even worse. I remembered what Laurel said about using my looks to my advantage and here was someone who was offering to do just that! Hestia was actually trying to help me and I basically sounded like an ungrateful brat. Scratch that, I _was_an ungrateful brat.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't mean to sound like I didn't like it. Because trust me I do. It just feels weird that they're going to see so much of me." Hestia looked up at me with a sad smile on her face. Was she sad that I have to do this? Wasn't she just going to enjoy the show like the rest of them?

She took deep breath, her anger having dissipated, "It's fine. You're right. It _was_wrong to show Finnick in that way as it is wrong to show you too. But you need to understand that we need to use everything to our advantage if we are going to keep you alive." I sat there for a little just absorbing what she said. I was going to have to play along if I want to make it back to District 4. Even if that meant these people see more of me than I would care to want.

"Come on now. The tribute parade is about to start soon. " I followed Hestia down a series of corridors, trying not to trip because of my heels. Devon and his stylist were already there when we arrive. Devon was wearing an outfit that matched mine but was thankfully not sexualised and of course more masculine. He was pulling of the "cute kid" look rather well. His hair was tousled and his dimples were more prominent. Surely a couple a couple of people would take pity and sponsor him. For a second I was overtaken by a sudden urge to protect him, to not let him die. But then I remembered that if he was going to survive then I would to die and I couldn't do that.

"Wow. Now there's a sight to see." I turned to see Finnick strolling towards us with Eunia and Mags in toll. He looked even wearier than when we arrived in the Capitol.

"Hello to you too. Don't I look absolutely gorgeous? They're making into a female version of you. Making me the Capitol's next sex symbol. " I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. I thought he'd at least crack a smile but all he did was frown. I thought he enjoyed black humour but apparently not.

"Trust me that's the last thing you want." This made me feel guilty. I turned away from him, trying to avoid looking at him as much as possible. He was much too depressing right now.

Instead I looked around at my fellow tributes to find only District 1 and their mentors had arrived. Whilst Septima and Marble were stunning in their getups it was their mentors that captivated me.

The three of them were familiar, having won recent Games. The brother and sister who won consecutives Games- the 63rd and the 64th- were both inhumanly beautiful as was the third mentor. What was his name? Jason? Jackson? Jasper. That was it. He was very familiar to me having, having won the previous Games. He had killed the District 4 girl from last year to win the Games. She was a volunteer from the North, having been trained all life to win the Games. She had technically killed twice as many as he had but he still came out on top in the end.

He was a favourite last year due to his looks. Whilst he wasn't as beloved as Finnick, since he was a little older the Capitol had already gotten their clutches on him. I hated to admit that his prep team somehow made him even more beautiful. I frowned at that. It was the sort of artificial beauty that the Capitol was known for. Did I look like that? Artificial and Capitol-like? I shuddered at the thought.

"Why are you looking at District 1 like that?" Finnick whispered over to me, his frown gone, and his charming, flirting persona reappearing as though it had never left. =

"How am I looking at them exactly?"

"Not _them, him. _You looking at him like he's good enough to eat." He said pointing to the victor as I started blushing.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." I said as Jasper catches me staring at but instead of being crept out he merely smiled at me. I was blushing furiously now and unfortunately Finnick noticed.

"Please don't tell me you have a crush on him. " Finnick whispered to me. If possible I turned redder. The others luckily didn't hear our conversation and thus looked confused to why I resembled a tomato. Thankfully before they could ask any questions we were signalled to start getting on our carriages.

"Kris you need to engage the crowd but don't look childish. Show them you are not to be underestimated. Smirk at them, shoot them flirtatious looks and sway your hips a bit. Make sure your facial expression conveys raw determination and strength." Hestia's advice was the best yet. I could do that. I could make them fall in love with me.

"Devon do the opposite. Do engage the crowd but genuinely smile at them. Remember the cute kid act. Show off your dimples." Devon's stylist, Tullus told him. He again nodded too nervous to say anything. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but I too was getting nervous. This would be the first time the Capitol would truly get too see us up close and personal.

Getting onto the chariot was probably one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. The heels Hestia put me in were already hard enough to walk in but climbing onto the chariot was a different story. With great difficulty I had managed to get on albeit embarrassing myself a little, well actually a whole lot. I swear I saw Jasper laughing when I tripped. The thought made me go red again.

The parade started and District 1 was off. I couldn't help but admire how they look as they dazzled in their jewel-inspired outfits. I stopped admiring them when I caught the vicious look on the female Tribute Septima. She would be playing the murderous killer angle. Fun.

Finnick, Mags and our stylists told us good luck once more and then they too left. Any second now we'd be off as well. Open for the capitol to see and judge. As District 3 left my nerves got so bad that I was about to throw up. Our horses started moving. I cast one last look behind before we left. Titus - the District 6 tribute – did not seem to be coping well as he was barely able to hold himself up.

The horses started moving and within seconds we were pulling up into the Capitol's square where President Snow would give us a speech. The crowd was cheering, screaming even. Devon and I tried to engage the crowd. It seemed to be working. Some of them were cheering _our_names. I looked at Devon. His nerves seemed to have completely disappeared. He was smiling, laughing and looked like hew as genuinely enjoying himself. I decided to loosen up and do exactly as Hestia instructed. I swayed my hips, shot some flirtatious smiles and the crowd absolutely loved it.

The chariot ride comes to a stop. A couple more minutes and the rest of the tributes made it to the square. Some like the District 1 and 2 tributes looked confident and were real crowd pleasers. Others like the District 9 girl were wrecked by their nerves and looked as though they were going to pass out. I saw Katri, the District 7 tribute. She doesn't look too happy and I could guess why. She was dressed as a tree, like most District 7 tributes had been for the last couple of decades. I cast one last glance at all the other tributes before I saw myself on the Capitol's screens. I had always known I was beautiful but I never truly felt it until that moment. And in truth, I didn't think I would ever feel like that again. I was simply stunning.

When President Snow began his speech it was possibly the first time since I was a child that I actually listened to a speech made by the Capitol. Every syllable of each was pronounced so…snakelike and jeering. I was so utterly disgusted by him. He sent twenty-four children to fight to the death each year. And for what purpose? The Districts already knew they we were at the Capitol's mercy. We knew there was nothing we could do. We were utterly helpless. He finished his speech, clearly content with how it went. I couldn't help but think he shot me a look as he left.

"You were both amazing." Tullus said as we arrived back from the parade, beaming with pride. Eunia gave Devon and I both a hug in which I couldn't help but return. Mags too gave us a hug and mumbled something inaudible. I had gotten good are deciphering what she was saying so I was pretty sure she was congratulating us.

I properly looked around at all the other tributes. I glance again at District 1 who as always looked beautiful with their (hopefully) non-permanent jewel encrusted skin and graceful looking outfits. District 2 looked strong with their gladiator outfits. District 3 was a mess of cables and 5 were emitting bright epilepsy inducing lights. District 6 outfits looked like they were wearing the same metals that cars were made out of. District 7 was again trees while 8 seemed to be mismatch of different materials. District 9 looked absolutely ridiculous, as their costumes resembled a loaf of bread. 10 and 11 were similar looking since they were both dress like farmers. It was District 12 that really makes me look twice. They were completely naked unless you counted the coal dust that covered them from head to toe. I found it hard too look away, well that was until I caught Jasper's-the District 1 mentor- eye. Was it my imagination or was he staring at me this time?

"Again you were both wonderful, so very wonderful. But it's time to take you up your rooms." It was not till Eunia spoke that I stopped looking at Jasper. It was that moment I decided that I couldn't afford to look at him or anyone else that way. No, I had to be independent and focused if I was going to win the games.


	5. Chapter 4

The Training Centre. A specially designed tower that housed the tributes in the days leading up to their deaths. Since I was from District 4 I got the fourth floor. I secretly envied the District 12 tributes that got the top floor since it overlooked the whole Capitol. But then again they were probably poorest of us. They deserved a little luxury. But it seemed that Eunia Ivory was also a little jealous, having made comments about how lucky Twelve was the whole elevator ride here. Because clearly these kids who had starved all their lives and were about to be sent to their death were far more luckier than someone who had never had to go hungry in a day of their life. Oh and will not be dying in a matter of days. But I forced myself not to think about this. Sympathising would only make it harder to kill them.

Apparently while Devon and I were getting a makeover Eunia and our mentors were hard at work. "We've been trying to get you sponsors all day." Eunia said. "If people weren't already interested in you two before they definitely are now. You both presented yourselves so, so well." I was both grateful and horrified at the idea of Eunia talking me up to sponsors. Grateful because it may end up keeping me alive but horrified since this woman had been known to talk shit in our District. Still she came from the Capitol, and after years of being an escort she must have known a thing or about talking up to these people. But the idea of Eunia Ivory being the difference between me living and dying was a strange one.

The District 4 floor was somehow even more lavish then the train we took to the Capitol. Chandeliers, plush couches, silver cutlery, king-sized beds. You name it. The first thing I did when Eunia finally leaves was shower. For a while I just sat in the shower, feeling the water drench my skin exhausted from the day's event.

My room was impeccably decorated. A large intricately designed closet was already filled with clothes I would never wear. My bed was large enough for three people and the covers were made of the softest and most exquisite material. Everything in my room had been made out of the forced labour from the Districts. I tried not to be too pleased with its luxury.

Falling asleep was easy that night. I was just so tired that as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. But my dreams weren't so nice. I was plagued with memories of previous Games, children being violently murdered, and tributes dying of starvation. Then there were the mutts. The Capitol always used the most terrifying mutts in the Games. One year I remembered there were these bugs that had been modified to have extra large pincers that could slice through concrete. But it was memories of my brother and father dying that made me wake with a start, drenched in sweat.

My father was always rebellious as to say. He did not comply with peacekeepers nor would he give the day's fishing haul to the Capitol. He would always say " I worked for it so _I_earned it. The Capitol doesn't deserve shit." He would've continued but at this point my mother would scold him for swearing in front of us. My sister always used to look at him, when he'd start ranting, with awe on her face. Eight years later and she was still channelling his spirit. Around the time I turned six and my brother was born the peacekeepers warned my father to keep his mouth shout otherwise we'd all pay. So for the next three years he kept his defiance to a minimum but still sneaked a better share of food for us whenever he could.

When I was nine the old Head Peacekeeper died. Before that District 4 was relatively peaceful. We were wealthier than most Districts and our lifestyle wasn't too bad. But when Dax, the old Head's second in command took over the District entered into a much stricter environment. A much less lenient and forgiving man, Dax was the one who warned my father in the first place. He caught him sneaking in some shellfish one day and for that he was murdered.

I remembered it vividly. My sister and brother were building sandcastles while I was playing with my friends. My mother and father had been fishing not too far from the shoreline. Once dusk fell and he had given his daily haul to the peacekeepers he proceeded to make his way over to us, the shellfish hidden under his clothes. Dax had asked to search him claiming it was his right to do so. Since it was illegal to "steal" fish that's supposed to go to the Capitol my father would have gotten into big trouble. He said that Dax had no reason to search him, that he was hiding nothing. But then Dax started to get impatient and angry. He tackled my father to ground, repeatedly hitting him. At this point my mother had stepped in yelling at him to stop. Next thing you know Dax was firing bullets everywhere. My brother who had grown scared had gone over to my father to see if he was okay before neither my sister nor I could stop him. They were both shot repeatedly.

After that that we were forced to move from the Centre of the District to the South, no longer being able to afford the middle-class upbringing I had grown accustomed too. The first year had been the worst as my mother struggled to provide for us. She was a hard-working woman; I'd give her that. But we never were able to recover afterwards.

One of the few doctors in our district had told us they both died instantly with relatively no pain. This did not make me feel better. Dax who had shot and killed peacekeepers that had tried to intervene had been sentenced to a lifetime in prison. Slowly the District had morphed back into its relaxed and easy-going state. But no one forgot the events of that night. No one forgot the murder of a child.

I supposed that's why my sister could get out of trouble so easily. They did not want a repeat of what happened and so they left us alone. While Alodia never did anything too "unlawful" had the circumstances been different the peacekeepers wouldn't be so tolerant. Still they were overly suspicious of us, more so than others. I wondered if Finnick, Devon and Mags knew that I was apart of the family that broke that night. And what if the Capitol knew? I'm almost certain the Gamemakers would purposely kill me in the Games. It was understood that in the District no one was to even mentioned that night since it is just further evidence of the Capitol's corrupt system.

I didn't manage to fall back asleep. When Hestia "quietly" walked in my room to put my day's clothes on my bed I pretended I was still asleep. I tried to prolong leaving my room for as long as possible. It was only when Eunia came barging in telling me to get up at once that I did and that was only to stop her screeching.

"Okay first things first. Training." Finnick said as we all sat down for breakfast. "Both of you stay away from the basic District 4 stuff. You both said you already know how to fish, make a net and use a trident right? Either way I suggest you both stick to survival skills. How to light a fire, recognizing poisonous plants. All that stuff. I recommend you both try out a new weapon as well, especially you Devon. Kris you say you can work a knife. Don't show them that. It's best they don't know about your skills. You're from a Career District, plus you look strong and healthy, no one is going to believe you're entirely useless so don't try looking so. Devon since you come off as much younger and innocent you won't need to do this. But remember survival skills first, weapons later."

I was surprised at what Finnick said. Since we were apart of a Career District we were almost always supposed to be bragging about our superior strength, picking fights with other tributes and all that stuff. We were supposed to be all about weapons yet here was Finnick who at fourteen_murdered_other children by wielding his own deadly weapon telling us not too. But I decided to have faith in him. After all he was the mentor, the _victor_and I was just the tribute.

I thought about all the practise with knives I've had. My friend Blye's family owned what we nicknamed the "Seafood Butcher Shop." Not the most creative name. Effectively the shop acted as a butcher but just with seafood. Her family had the tedious job of cutting up the majority of the southern part of the District's produce to send off to the Capitol. Over the years we'd steal a couple knives and practised throwing them as a sort of practice for the Games if we were ever reaped. Out of the three Career Districts ours supported the Games the least and as such only had one very small training facility that only the richest families from the North could afford to send their children too. I had also gotten into the habit of making snares. Instead of the old fashioned netting approach I decided to experiment and start using an altered version of snares to fish. Though many people in the District used it wasn't the most reliable approach since no one had been taught as a kid how to make them compared with our extensive lessons on netting. I had gotten the idea of tweaking our standard method of setting snares after seeing the victor from the 61st Hunger Games doing something similar. It proved successful and got my family back in good graces with most the Peacekeepers. Most. Not all.

"Oh and one last thing about alliances. One and Two might want to recruit you, well mostly you Kris. Remember that saying yes means you're in close proximity with them and at risk of being backstabbed. Literally. But saying no may get you targeted. Avoid them if you can. Most importantly remember if you're going to make an alliance you're going to have to break it." And with that last chilling thought Eunia whisked us into the elevator.

I was anxious about training. This was the first time I would what the other tributes were capable of. I looked to Devon who looked equally if not more nervous than I did. The elevator ride to the training rooms was nerve-wracking. These next couple of days could decide the future of the whole Games. The people who were threats were almost always made clear, those who were the weaklings were too. Here we found our "weapon of choice", we'd pick up skills that could eventually be the difference between life and death. Thinking about this did not make feel better at all.

Walking into the Training Rooms I'm relieved to find we weren't the last ones to arrive. The District 2 tributes were being told by the instructors they'd have to wait until everyone else got here before they could start much to their annoyance. Within ten minutes the rest of the tributes arrived with most of them looking as nervous as I felt. Pleoine, the head instructor gave what seemed to be the standard speech. She told us to learn survival skills before we go to the weapons but we all knew the Capitol enjoyed the deaths by another tribute the best. I glanced around at the other tributes as Pleoine talked. Wade, the boy from Two, eyed a particularly brutal looking weapon. Septima smirked every time Pleoine described a particularly gruesome death from a past Games. I felt even worse than before.

"Alright you may all go and pick a station." Pleoine said after what feels like hours. The Career Tributes immediately headed for the deadliest looking weapons. They were lethal. They hit the centre of the target nearly every single time they threw a knife. They held spears and swords as though they were born too. It was easy to see that they had been trained all their life. And I could not help but think that I haven't got the slightest chance of winning.


	6. Chapter 5

"Are you just gonna stand there all day Four?" I blinked out of my daze to see the girl from District 7, Katri waving her hand across my face. I was turning red from embarrassment as the other tributes looked over at me laughing. Clearly I should have moved to a station instead of standing here like an idiot. I quickly moved over to the plant section hiding my face from the other tributes. Luckily no one else was here so I could avoid small talk. The instructor here was a little too enthusiastic about recognizing safe plants from poisonous ones. But nonetheless I listened carefully, determined to learn as much as possible. There were very few plants in District 4 unless you counted marine ones. The arena wasn't exactly going to be a giant lake or whatever. So I was at a disadvantage. Tributes from Districts like Eleven were raised knowing which plants are safe to eat. Me? If I were lucky I'd pick something that killed me instantly instead of one that would result in a long and torturous death. But I tried not to think about that too much.

I moved to the spear throwing section next. Spears were commonly used in my district for fishing and as such most of our tributes were good with them. I remembered Finnick saying that I shouldn't show my talents but it wouldn't come as a huge surprise to anyone if I were good with spears since I was from Four. Plus he also said that no one was going to believe that I'm entirely useless and weak. And with that I started throwing spears without any further internal conflict. I was quite good after about five years of practise. Though we were taught us kids how to do the basics of fishing we weren't allowed to use the dangerous stuff until the ripe old age of twelve. Right when we were old enough to be reaped. Imagine a line of twelve-year-old kids handing these long, metal death weapons that could potential kill everyone around them. Stupid I know. But I was thankful now that I had this advantage. The kids from Twelve always seemed to be screwed. None of them ever used their District's industry as an advantage in the Games. But that was because they probably weren't allowed in the mines until a later age. I was again thankful someone was crazy enough to let children use spears.

Once I was finished with spears I looked for Devon. I hadn't kept a close eye on him and admittedly the last time I could remember where he was, was at was his first station. Now he had smartly decided to go to the fire-starting station. I haven't had much experience with fire starting unless you counted cooking food or these gathering things that kids from my school organise, like Bonfire Night. I decided to join Devon as I was in dire need of some practise.

"Hey Devon. What have you been up to?" I greeted him. He looked over to me in surprise. His intense concentration and determination to start a fire had seemingly made him forget the rest of the world.

"Oh hey Kris. I've been at the shelter and knives station. I think I've found my match in these stupid pieces of wood." I fought the urge to laugh as I saw him struggling to start the fire. Who knew that this would be his downfall?

"Here let me show you." I didn't know why I offered to help him. It would not benefit me whatsoever and I was not exactly an expert at this. I grabbed a pair of matches half-hoping it didn't work out so I didn't end up helping Devon and half-hoping it did work so I didn't look like a fool. It surprisingly did work out. Within a matter of minutes I managed to light the fire. The instructor looked beside herself. I actually felt a little proud of myself. Devon looked at me in awe before doubling efforts to start the fire.

I spent another half-hour at this station perfecting my fire-starting techniques with and without matches before lunch was called. It's a weird affair. No one was talking except for the tributes from One and Two. But even then they were probably just sizing the rest of us up. Most tributes sat with their District partners and while I thought it was probably best I ate alone, Devon insisted on sitting next to me. I almost regretted lighting that fire. He had finally managed it but not without his incessant questions on how to do so every step of the way. But I still couldn't find it in my heart to dislike him. Maybe since he was the only thing left from home or it was his infectious smile. It was hard to believe his was only three years younger than me since he was so childlike in demeanour. But I was almost 100% sure that's his strategy. Look like a harmless kid so you didn't look like a threat and then murder everyone when they weren't looking. I made a mental note to put as much distance as possible between the two of us when the Games started.

After lunch I tried a couple of different stations. Starting with camouflage, then shelter, ropes and then finishing off with the Gauntlet. The Gauntlet was a sort of obstacle course. It was optional like every other station but most tributes tried it out. And most failed spectacularly. It was the people who stood out from the reaping that succeed. Of course the District 1 and 2 pairs fly through course as well as Katri from Seven, Eve from Ten and Sam from Twelve. I was pleased to discover I managed to defeat the station as well. It was the District 8 boy, the youngest tribute who surprised me the most. Sure he wasn't as efficient as the Careers but he still managed to put up an impressive fight before being defeated at the last hurdle. I started wondering where he could have pick up such skills. Surely not in an industrial district like Eight? But if not there, where?

The next day played out more or less the same. I picked up some new skills and I admit I was pretty impressed with myself. I could light a fire perfectly now (though I needed matches), I was able to recognize some poisonous plants and edible insects. I could even build a passable shelter and hammock. I was awful at hand-to-hand combat. If any of the Careers ever got a hold of me I'd be dead in a minute. But I improved a little by the end of the session.

I found myself watching the Careers, Katri, Devon, Eve, Sam, and the boy from Eight. I observed the skills and mishaps as well as how they presented themselves.

When I saw Katri struggling at trying to make a snare I foolishly decided to go over to the station despite promising Finnick that I wouldn't. Instead of outright helping her like I did with Devon, I let her watch me as I set the snares. It was easy to do but even with my "help" she was still struggling. I grew increasingly frustrated, as she couldn't perform this simple task. Just as I was about to leave she leaned over and said "What's it with you and trying to help others out." If only I knew Katri. " I saw you with your District partner helping him start that fire. It's like you want someone else to win. Like I get you helping him cause he's from your District but me? Why help me?" I felt more like an idiot than ever.

"I honestly have no idea. I saw you both struggling and for some reason I have to go up and help." I stopped for a moment and just wondered how could I do something so stupid. "It's becoming a problem." I sarcastically told her. She grinned in response. I found myself smiling too. And thus our instantaneous friendship began. Katri taught me the proper way to climb trees in exchange for more snare lessons. I found that with her expert guidance I was able to efficiently climb trees without too much of a problem.

Talking to her was as easy as talking to Blye. She told me that her preferred name was Kat and thinks that Katri was an awful name. She told me her favourite colour was brown like the trunks of trees, she turned eighteen this September, she was good with recognising edible plants and insects and of course was handy with an axe. The highlight of the three days was when we're trying our hand at archery. I was not the worst at it. In fact I did pretty good for a first timer but Kat was another story. She did get a bullseye but not on the intended target. It was hard to keep the laughter in after that.

It was not until the third day as we waited for our private sessions that it hit me that I might have to kill her.

Ever since training finished yesterday I had been thrown into a state of anxiety. I couldn't help for the life of me think up what to show the Gamemakers. Sure I could show my talent with a knife but was that going to blow them away? Unlikely. And what if I messed up. If I didn't get a good enough training score I wouldn't be able to get sponsors. No this was my only chance to show that people should be betting on me, not because I looked good but because I was strong enough to win these Games. And so I was up all night trying to think up a mindboggling session but so far I had nothing. Finnick's only advice was to show them I was worth it. Whatever that means. Was I showing the Gamemakers that I was worth it? Worth what? To be sponsored? To be bet on? Fat load that will do since they can't do either.

Now as I sat in my chair waiting for my turn I was half distracted from trying to think up what to do by the fact that I might have to kill Kat. It was horrible thought and I couldn't shake it. Over the pass few days I had been thinking a lot about how I might have to kill other kids but somehow I never thought about Kat whilst doing so. Truth be told I accepted it long ago, waiting in that Justice Building that I would have to kill to survive. Perhaps it was because she basically a fusion of Blye and Alodia, personality wise that I couldn't imagine killing her. It was hard having to kill someone who was not only like your best friend, but your sister too. Actually it was down right impossible.

"So Four we've been thinking that you ought to join the Career Pack." Aemila, the District 2 girl said. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Finnick warned me about this but I never thought it would _actually_happen. Septima and Wade who were behind her looked at me like I was their prey whilst Marble looked bored. So far we had all been dead silent, nervous about the session but here they were in front of everyone practically demanding I joined their alliance. No one had gone in yet but Marble was due any minute. I hoped they call his name already so there was one less intimidating person I had to deal with. I saw his District partner Septima looking quite annoyed obviously not wanting me in the pack. Fine by me.

"I'm sorry, _what_." I spluttered out. I tried to keep my voice neutral as possible so I don't give away whether I wanted to join them or not.

"We've seen a little of what you can do. Plus you're from Four. One of the better Districts." Wade said snidely while looking over at Eleven and Twelve.

The last thing I wanted to do is join them. I'd rather make an alliance with Kat. We hadn't actually agreed on an alliance but if I was going have one it might as well be with her. Finnick told me that saying yes meant a probable, literal knife in the back but saying no will get me targeted.

"I'll have to think about it." I said after a while. That's a good response as any. It just means there was a less chance of either of the two scenarios playing out. Just then someone announced finally for Marble to go in. Six more tributes and then it would be my turn to dazzle the Gamemakers.

"Suit yourself." Marble said as he leaves the room. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on me. I was again distracted from figuring out what to show the Gamemakers. It was getting annoying.

"Why didn't you tell them no." Kat whispered from behind me after the final Career was called up. Great that was just what I needed. Another distraction.

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't end well for me." I whispered back. This seemed to satisfy her for now. In that moment I'm tempted to make a proper alliance with her. That was until I again remembered that I might have to kill her.

In no time at all was Devon's turn. My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest any minute. I was nervous for him as well as for myself. I still wanted him to do well. If neither Kat nor I win I hoped he did. Better for the District that way.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting they finally called me up. "Kris Lacosi." Slowly but surely I walked to the room for my private sessions. A couple Gamemakers seemed to be already drunk but most are focused and waiting for me to dazzle them. Twelve were screwed if they continued like this. I looked over to the knives. Might as well start off strong.

I threw the first knife. It was good but not perfect. I threw a couple more, each time I improved bit by bit. Until finally-

"Bullseye." I muttered under my breath. I threw more knives, hitting the bullseye again and again. Proud as I was for this achievement by the looks on the Gamemakers faces I knew it had been done before. And so I moved to the snares section. Snares had caught and killed humans plenty of times before in the Games. But it was never really on purpose. I spent a good ten minutes perfecting the snare. I had intrigued the Gamemakers. They couldn't see what I was doing but with all this time spent on it, it must have been good. Finally I moved away and they saw it; a snare that was specially engineered to capture and killed people. Not one but many. And I had shown than that I was worth it now. That I am beyond deadly.

"You may leave Miss Lacosi." They were impressed but also confused to where I learnt this. It was my aunt and father's creation. My aunt on my mother's side was the one who introduced my father to my mother. The three of them had spent their youth planning uprisings in the District. They created all sorts of plans to kill peacekeepers. I had come across this one when I was looking under the floorboard in my room. My mother had given up this idea of rebellion when she had me and urged my aunt and father to do the same. There was a minor act of rebellion a little while after I was born, organised by my aunt. My father would have been there too but I had caught the flu so he stayed home to take care of me. The following morning those who had participated in the rebellion had vanished without a trace. No one was to speak about it outside closed doors. I shuddered to think what would happen if my father was there. My brother and sister would most certainly never been born and I would have lost him a whole nine years earlier. I was glad I caught that flu.

As soon as I reached the District 4 floor I was badgered with questions. I was tempted to ignore them and go straight to bed but I doubted that would stop Eunia from asking how it went. I answered as honestly as possible. Except for the part about the people snare. I told them I showed off fishing and knife skills. This seemed to be enough for everyone but Finnick knew something was up. After that I did go straight to bed, haunted by nightmares about what would have happened if my father went to that damned uprising.

Eunia's screechy voice awoke me for dinner. We talked a little more about our private Sessions but to be honest the kebabs were more interesting. The others looked at me questioningly when I turned down fish. After seventeen years of eating just that I thought it was about time to try something new. Secretly I had never really liked seafood. It always tasted...wait for it, too fishy. Yes I admit it I disliked seafood because it tasted too fishy. I was a difficult person.

"Caesar Flickerman is about to announce the training scores. Everybody get comfortable." Eunia announced. We moved over to the coach. I sat in between Finnick and Mags who muttered words of encouragement to Devon and I. Well Finnick does while Mags made some strangled noises that I thought was an encouragement. Either way I was grateful.

"Alright everyone the wait is over. Let's see the Training Scores." We all looked over to the television. Finally we'd know either how much we've screwed up or how much we've impressed the Gamemakers. Caesar Flickerman, the host for the Games would of course announcing the scores. This year he seemed to be sporting fluoro yellow hair and eyebrows. He looked like a highlighter threw up on him.

I asked for a piece of paper and a pen to write down the tributes name's and scores. I realised that I knew only about half of their names and that I hadn't paid close enough attention to anyone but the Careers to know how much of a threat they were. It would be easier for me to kill them that way if I didn't get to know them. Still it seemed stupid now that I hadn't bothered to watch what anybody could do.

"Okay lets of course start with District 1. Marble Hale, 9. Septima Ogilby, 10." Caesar Flickerman was beside himself at how high the scores are. The 67th Hunger Games were looking to be an exciting one. But there was no surprise at their scores. They were clear standouts during Training- Septima especially-. They also had the advantage of having completely sober Gamemakers at his disposal. Well probably not completely sober.

"District Arrack, 10. Aemila Rezin, 9" Again no surprise at how high they scored.

"District 3: Elliot Flux, 7." That _did _surprise me. All I could recall of Elliot was a pasty, weedy boy of about sixteen who didn't have a particular talent with any weapon. Survival skills rarely impress the Gamemakers enough to score that high. I narrowed it down to his intelligence. It's what the District 3 tributes were known for; outsmarting the others and using strategy to win the Games. But they never particularly scored that high because it was so difficult to show them just how smart you were in your private session. I made a note to not underestimate Elliot again.

"Dayta Gage, 6." Elliot's district partner fares slightly worse but only average. I couldn't recall much of her except for a failed attempt to pass the Gauntlet. I decided not to worry too much about her.

It was Devon turn next. He looked like he's about to faint.

"Devon Keene, 7" I heard Devon breathe out a sigh of relief. Not exceptionally good but not terribly bad either, especially for a fourteen year old. From what Devon told us it seemed he stuck to spears, ropes and knots. But he did his job well enough.

It was my turn now. The familiar feeling of anxiety was overwhelming. It occurred that perhaps the Gamemakers did not like my death trap and they might score me low on purpose.

"Kris Lacosi." I was sweating bucketful's now and praying to a god that I didn't believe in that I'd do well. "10." I didn't believe my ears. I knew I was good but not _that _good.No people like Septima Ogilby and Wade Arrack were _that _good. People who had been trained from birth to be bloodthirsty killers. I was still in shock at my score whilst everyone was hugging and congratulating me.

"You have done well. I am proud of you." It was this unknown voice that brought me out of shock. It was Mags. This is the first time she had spoken clearly without anyone having to decipher what the hell she was saying. My heart swelled with pride.

"Thank you." I choked out before engulfing her in a giant hug. I hoped this score gave my friends my friends and family a renewed sense of hope. It did for me.

"District 5. Emery Issak, 5. Nina Foster, 5." The District 5 girl was a tiny little blonde thing, about the same age as Devon but she seemed so much younger. Her measly four was a testament to her almost impossible chance of winning. Pity filled me just as it did for Devon when he was reaped, both so young to die so soon. In truth I don't think I would be able to kill her, not because of any attachment but because of how horrible such an act would be. It would be one thing to defend myself from someone like Wade who'd draw out my death but I couldn't imagine Nina doing such a thing.

"District 6. Titus Manning, 6 Cara Demica 6." Both tributes scores are were underwhelming as their impression on me was as I can barely remember a single thing about the girl save her badly shooting darts on the second training day. But for the morphling boy from District 6 his score was far better than expected. He did not seem in the best of moods during training. According to Kat he was undergoing a detox from morphling by the Capitol and as such was suffering from the effects of withdrawal.

"District 7. Jack Aspen, 6" Katri's district partner scores an average score. She told me that Jack was no contender in the Games and that I shouldn't worry too much about him; that it would be a miracle if he made through the initial bloodbath.

"Katri Moore, 9." Devon looked over to me when her score is announced. He was the only one who knew about our newfound friendship. I hadn't gathered the courage to tell anyone else. Katri was talented with axes and at climbing trees but I hadn't seen her full capability during training yet. The Games would show us that.

"District 8. Raff Lisle, 7." Out of all the tributes, counting even Nina Foster, Raff seemed to be the most fragile and easiest to kill. But his score seemed to negate that thought. He was pretty good at the Gauntlet but a 7 for a thirteen-year old boy seemed too much. Out of everyone in the Games, excluding Kat and myself, I found that I wanted to protect him the most. Maybe it was his small build or innocent eyes, both of which Devon had but could never make me want to help him, as I wanted with Raff. Out of everyone here he deserved to be here the least.

"Emily Sender, 4." Raff's district partner despite being older than him scores lower and from her disastrous attempts at training I could understand why.

"District 9. Bran Miller, 4." Bran was the boy who looked ready to pass out during the Tribute Parade. Looking back it at now he looked pretty queasy during training too.

"Arya Farrah, 5." His district partner did slightly better but did nothing to trigger my memory of her. I could not recall a single memory of her.

"District 10. Angus Macarthur, 6." I couldn't remember much about him either save for his district partner. He didn't seem to be much of a threat during training but only time will tell.

"Eve Ronan, 8." It was an especially high score for someone from the poorer districts, which unnerved me a bit. True District 10 normally fares better than either Eleven or Twelve but something about her secretive and loner personality had thrown me off.

"District 11. Durian Young, 7." He did reasonably well for an outlier District but he failed to make an impression on me since he wasn't memorable at all."

"Willow Jackson, 5." Like her male counter-part she went on unnoticed by me during training.

"District 12, Samuel Hayes, 10." This was easily the most shocking score of the night. I don't think anyone in Twelve has scored this high in the Games' history. Something about being unprepared and malnourished made for bad tributes. Sam _did_ seem to be skilled enough during training but I had only thought he'd receive a 7 at the very most. A 10 was Career level. Samuel would definitely be a target for the Careers.

"Brooke Collins, 5." The girl from Twelve received a far less promising score. I began to feel sorry for her. It was well known that mentors usually choose a tribute they want to focus on saving. She'd have no chance after tonight.

Despite all the other scores I still found myself elated at my 10. It was reassuring that I made for a good killer.

"Alright it's best we all go to bed. Big day tomorrow with the interviews and all." Eunia announced. The interviews. There goes my happy mood. I'd almost forget about them. Thanks Eunia.

"Before you go to bed I'd like to have a word with you Kris." Finnick said. I looked at him questioningly as did everyone else. What was with his formality? I decided to trust him so I followed him out of the main room as everyone else went to bed.

"I'd like to show you the roof. It's a nice place but the wind's often very loud." I translated this too "I've got to tell you something important but I can't risk anyone else overhearing."

I reluctantly agreed. It was a long walk up the staircase. Finnick told me that usually only the District 12 tributes go up there but everyone else is free too. As we reached the roof I find it was quite a nice place. There was nice little garden and everything. But I find it strange that there was nothing to stop tributes from jumping.

"There's a force field to stop anyone from jumping off." He answers my question before I could ask it. "Here let me show you." He flicked at it, causing a sharp zap. This wouldn't all seem that weird but he was acting strangely. He was talking about two times faster than usual and well, pacing like a madman.

"You know Finnick if this your idea of seducing me it's not working-"

"You're a target. You're 10 is exceptionally high. Then there's the fact you rejected the Careers. Don't deny the other mentors told me." I looked at him confused. Surely he didn't need the wind to cover that up. Why didn't he just say that on our floor? There had to be more too it.

"But I didn't say no. I said I'd think about it."

"There not stupid. They know you don't have any desire to do so. You're a target. You're going to have make your own alliance. You won't survive on your own with you hunting them."

"I was thinking about joining the girl from Seven. We've gotten pretty well-acquainted during Training."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?"

"It slipped my mind."

"Don't lie to me." He said sighing. "Forget it. Just forge the alliance but remember _you have to be able to break it._ Don't get too attached." He turned to leave. But that couldn't have been it. There had to be something secret he had to tell me that couldn't be overheard.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked giving him his chance.

"That's all." He said, leaving me to my thoughts. Perhaps I had imagined it. Perhaps being up here was just to get some fresh air. Perhaps there was no secret at all. But if I believed that then I truly was naïve.


	7. Chapter 6

As I had grown accustomed too in the last couple of days I woke up to the sound of my escort's screeching Capitol accent, yelling at me to get up. Today however, would be different. I would spend the first half of the day of practising with Finnick and Eunia on presenting myself for the upcoming interviews, and the next being dolled up by my prep team for the interview, before finally actually partaking in the damned thing. Tomorrow would be even worse. I was to be shipped of to the arena in a little less than twenty-four hours. An interview seemed less terrifying at that thought.

"You'll each spend three hours with myself and three hours with Eunia to practise for tonight's interview. Mags will be spending the day trying to get sponsors." Finnick informed us as we settle down for breakfast. I looked over questioningly at Mags. How was this woman supposed to get us sponsors? She was a wonderful woman no doubt; but there was the slight inconvenience of her impaired communicative ability. At Devon's and I's questioning looks, Finnick reminded us that Mags was his mentor, and the reason he had gotten so many sponsors. We didn't get question her anymore after that.

"Right Kris, I'll start with you. Devon you'll go with Finnick. We switch in three hours remember." Eunia decided. I mentally groaned at the thought of spending three hours with her. She liked the Games far too much for anyone's liking, more so than our prep teams and stylists. Somehow murdered children gave her a great joy unlike any other.

The next three hours were gruelling and hard work and I knew a thing or two about _hard _work being from a laborious District and all. Hours of fishing, even in the middle of summer where drought was common as temperatures sored, didn't even compare to the pain that walking in six inch heels were. My feet were killing within the hour as I begged to have shorter shoes or at least a break once and a while. But Eunia wasn't having any of that, instead reminding me to smile and stop complaining so much. Once our three hours were over I almost ran out of the room, passing Devon on my way to Finnick.

"She didn't give you too much trouble did she?" He asked when I enter the room. "I remember when she coached me before my interview. It isn't a pleasant memory to say the least."

"Just be thankful she never made you walk in heels." I quipped, as I sit in the seat across from him.

"She's been begging me forever just to try it out but alas she hasn't broken me yet."

"Well, never say never Finnick. That woman just might convince you yet." The atmosphere in the room is much lighter than it was with Eunia and for that I'm grateful.

"So as you may have guessed we're going to work out an angle for you to present yourself as." He replied with an exhausted look on his face.

"Is Devon's still going with the innocent and cute kid act?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yep and we're sticking with beautiful and sexy for you." He tried to keep his tone teasing but I could tell that he didn't like it one bit.

"Oh joy. " I sarcastically replied, "Let's just get this over and done with." The light and carefree atmosphere had changed almost completely but it didn't deter me from doing what Finnick says.

The session went reasonably well as we achieved an almost perfect personality for me to present. In fact it was almost fun as Finnick and I laughed and joked around. I then reminded myself why we were here in the place. It didn't seem so fun anymore.

"You've you got your personality nailed. They'll love you." Finnick said in the final minutes of our session.

"Well if I only I could love this version of myself." This sex symbol persona that was being forged for me grew more uncomfortable with every minute that passed. I understood that it will get me sponsors, that it would keep my alive, like it did for Finnick but it seemed so wrong somehow. Like I was selling myself to stay alive. And what would people back home think. My sister would be appalled at what I'm doing; my mother would by it sickened but admittedly would understand, as would my friends. Only Laurel would truly take my side on this. _But none of them would be fighting to the death tomorrow. _

Suddenly I felt like throwing up. Strange how despite how much effort I put into preparing the Games I never much thought about them. What would the Arena be like? I was hoping for something water-based or on the warm side. I'd perish within the first week in a colder environment. I was far better suited to survive heatwaves and droughts, as my District was no stranger to either.

Then I had to think about getting food. Whilst I was an excellent fisherman there was no telling if there would be any fish in the water. I would be stuck hunting for food on land. Something I was not exactly familiar with.

Shelter was another thing to worry about. There was nearly always some abnormal weather condition at one point during the Games. I'd have to find or even build adequate shelter to survive. Again something I was not familiar with.

Then there were of course the other tributes. Finnick had advised Devon to run away as soon as the Games started and not to bother going to the cornucopia. He admitted he didn't know what to do with me. I'd have better odds with a weapon on me or at least some water but I still wasn't the best with hand-to-hand combat, which was common at the bloodbath. But I had a good chance at making it out alive. My training score proved that.


	8. Chapter 7

After three hours of prep work I felt like a manufactured doll. The prep work whilst not as long or gruelling as it had been for the tribute parade left me rigid and seething from my prep team's comments. Well Maximus' and Daphne's anyways, Clio was actually normal. They couldn't seem to stop going on about how pretty I am and how the Capitol loved me for it. It absolutely sickened me, as though my privacy had been invaded. Not to mention that they wouldn't stop talking about what I should expect tomorrow in the Games.

The outfit I was wearing didn't help my mood. Unsurprisingly it's too tight fitting and shows enough skin to make my mother faint. The dress I was wearing is made out of some fabric they call satin. Fitting with the theme of my District, it was ocean blue coloured but horrifyingly short and backless. The heels whilst not as high as the ones I practised with have my feet aching within minutes. My hair was again tinted blue and came out in "sexy curls". My makeup was impeccable, but softer than I imagined. Hestia seemed to be a fan of body glitter as she's put a bucket-full of that stuff on me.

"Do you like it?" Hestia asked.

"It could be worst." I relented. It _was _a beautiful look. I just wished it wouldn't make me feel sick to the stomach.

"That might be the nicest thing you've said to me yet." I looked over to Hestia. She wasn't a bad woman, at least not by Capitol standards, and yet I couldn't not help but act unpleasant to her. Perhaps it was that she personified the Capitol look or that there was no one else who I could take out my anger on. Or maybe it was just the 3-inch heels I was forced to walk in.

"Look it doesn't matter in the end. The dress is just there to make you look even more beautiful. It's what you say that will make you memorable." She continued.

"Then why bother with it at all." Yet again I couldn't keep my attitude with her in check.

"If you want to go naked by all means don't let me stop you." I looked over to her with surprise. I supposed I deserved a little sarcasm. In fact this made me respect just a little more. Just a little.

"Well as much as I'd love to do that I'll stick with this." I said.

"Very well then lets head out. Everybody ought to be getting down there soon."

The uncontrollable urge to vomit filled me as I made my way to the interview hall. Not because I was nervous (which I was) but because the Capitol would be getting to know me too much. As though my exterior wasn't enough, they needed to invade my interior too.

My family and friends would be watching as well. This would be the first time they've heard me speak since the Reaping, probably the last unless I made an alliance.

"Hello beautiful." Finnick greeted me in the hall along with Eunia and Mags.

"Not another word. I already feel sick at _them _thinking that." Finnick immediately shut up and looked at me with concern. Not for the first time I marvelled at the strangeness of the younger boy looking out for me. How many years of this did he have to do? At sixteen he had decades of mentoring ahead of him. Although mentors shift between Games so he'd have a couple years off but traditionally once winning, the new victor must mentor consecutively for the next five years. Which is why District One was allowed three victors because three of them had won recently. It also didn't hurt when the victors were inhumanely attractive. The Capitol wanted their hands of them much longer than five years.

Devon and his stylist Tullus spotted us before walking over. He was wearing a suit but instead of making him look older it did the opposite. As if it hadn't already been overdone he looked like the cutest, most innocent kid out there, even more so than the younger District 8 boy. He didn't look nervous at all. He knew that the Capitol loved him.

"Ready for the interview?" I asked him politely.

"Ready as I ever be." He replied indifferently.

We made small talk but I was too distracted at how all the other tributes are dressed. Unlike the tribute parade most were dressed nice enough, as they didn't need to be creative with the District theme. Only District 9 seemed to have a god-awful stylist as they were wearing were ill-fitting and unfashionable pieces from head to toe. It made me thank Hestia for such a beautiful outfit much to her confusion.

Everybody else was truly spectacular. The girls were all quite pretty, some even beautiful. Though none of them are as stunning or as disgustingly sexy as I am. The boys were handsome too. But it was the District 1 mentor that again captured my attention as he waited backstage with Septima and Marble. Jasper was wearing a very flattening suit, wearing a smile that could charm anyone. He was looking back at me too. He was clearly liking what he saw since he doesn't look away anytime soon.

We must have been staring for quite a while since Finnick whispered to me, "Tsk, tsk. Cross-district relationships are heavily frowned upon Miss Lacosi."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied casually.

"I am referring to the fact that you and Jasper have been eye-fucking for the past five minutes."

"Eye-fucking?"

"You know when two people look at each other so flirtatiously that they may as well be having sex."

"Remind me how old are you again?"

"Old enough to be your mentor."

"Huh, well I don't know where you picked up your terminology but something tells me that you're too young to be near them."

"What? You didn't know what it meant?"

"Oh I knew what it meant. But you shouldn't."

"You're only a year older than me."

"A year is enough. Again you're like my sister's age."

"If we're talking about Lodi then let me tell you she was in the know long before she turned sixteen." 

"You knew Lodi?" I asked disregarding the other comment.

"We were friends back before you guys moved to the South. We were in the same class after all. I sometimes saw her in town afterwards as well."

"Neither of you seemed to have mention your friendship."

"I guess it wasn't that important."

"Guess it wasn't." I said as the lights began to dim on stage. The interviews were finally about to begin.

The stylists, Mags, Eunia and Finnick all wished us good luck once more as Devon and I lined up. The nerves begin to sink in again as my palms felt sweaty and my mouth dried up. I just hoped that I wouldn't make too much of a fool of myself.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Caesar Flickerman started the night off as the crowd cheered. Whilst, somewhat scarily looking with his highlighter hair and bedazzled suit, he was as always at least somewhat entertaining.

I drowned out the rest of his opening introduction too worried about my interview. It was not until the first tribute, Septima, was called out that I begin to pay attention. Her outfit was almost as lethal looking as she is. Her dress is almost as tight-fitted as mine but was a much harsher gold with sharp stilettos to match. Her makeup was heavy and dark looking. The crowd absolutely adored her.

Her interview goes well though the main point of conversation was her vast knowledge of how she could and would kill the other tributes. The Capitol always loved a bloodthirsty tribute.

Her district partner Marble used his looks to captivate the audience. Though not as good-looking as his mentor Jasper he was still very impressive. His angle seemed to be looking so bored that he was above it all, even to the point of vanity and of course the crowd ate it up.

The District 2 pair didn't stray off far from the typical Career bloodthirstiness but didn't impress as much as they could of. There wasn't anything memorable about District 3 aside from the fact that the girl talked in terms too difficult for normal people to understand. Finally it was my turn.

"And now lets welcome the lovely and beautiful Kris Lacosi."

Wiping my dress and straightening my posture as both my mother and Eunia had taught me, I promptly walked out on stage towards Caesar, seeing Finnick wink at me and mouth good luck. Somehow I made it over without tripping over once, though I almost collapsed once I sat down.

"Hello Miss Lacosi. Miss Lacosi, oh how formal. Can I call you Kris? Kris, is that short for anything?" He asked.

"Nope it's just Kris. And of course you call me Kris." I begrudgingly replied. I spoke in flirty tone as Finnick taught me and sat in such a way that practically screams sex_. _What was my family thinking about my act? Probably disgusted. Well, might as well see it through.

"So Kris, how are you. This whole event must be such a whirlwind for you." That was one way to put it.

"Well Caesar, can I call you Caesar?" I asked, repeating his question.

"Of course you can my dear."

"Well then Caesar it's just been so…_ different." _I said searching for the right world. "This place is just so beautiful, I am taken aback just being here. The only thing more beautiful is the people." I lied, winking at the crowd as they go wild. If only they knew.

"Oh my aren't you sweet."

"Not as sweet as you Caesar."

"I supposed it would be _different _coming from District 4. Tell me about it."

"Well as gorgeous as this place is, District 4 is _home_." I said both flattering the Capitol people but not letting them think I was one of them. "The ocean there is like no other. Crystal blue, only matched in beauty by the sunrises and sunsets on the horizon." It was truly beautiful now that I thought about it.

"Oh it is isn't it? I once went there for a holiday. Almost as gorgeous as the people." He winked at me.

"Oh you're too kind Caesar."

"As are you my dear. Now Kris speaking of home could you tell us about your family."

I swallowed a lump in throat before replying, "Well my mother is a very hard-working woman whilst my sister is spirited to say the least." It was a safe way to describe them as any but I would bet my sister was having a laugh at being called spirited. "I love them very much."

"Oh I bet you do. And speaking of love, do you have a boyfriend back home." Bingo. This was it, the moment I had been waiting for. Where I could really play into the sexy angle. If the whole crowd wasn't completely paying attention before, they were now on the edge of the seats.

"Not at the moment."

"Oh come on. A pretty girl like you must have boys lining up." The angle was definitely working.

"Well I mean I've had boyfriends before but they're not exactly what I've really been looking for." This was technically not a lie, I _have_ had boyfriends before and they're not exactly what I was looking for again, except for the fact that I wasn't exactly looking for a boyfriend in my current predicament.

"Oh and what type of boy would that be. Perhaps one from the Capitol. I bet you the jewels on my suit that the lines are even bigger here than back home. Just say the word and they'll just drop straight to their knees."

"As much I'd _love _for that, I guess with the Games and everything there's just no time until I make it back." That last part was for my family. I needed to give them some hope. Not just show them some sexed up, false version of myself.

"Oh of course with a training score of _10 w_hy shouldn't you make it back?"

"Why not indeed Caesar?" I said as the bell rang, signalling my time was up.

"Why not indeed Miss Lacosi. Well that's all the time we have with the beautiful Miss Kris Lacosi." He said as the crowd loudly applauded as I left the stage. I let out a sigh of relief when I was finally off camera as I went towards Finnick and the others.

"You were brilliant!" Eunia said enthusiastically. "Though I admit the girl from One's attitude is something to behold. Haven't seen a warrior like that in years. Reminds of dear Enobaria."

Everyone threw Eunia a dirty look. Enobaria or Septima weren't exactly the type of people you should be looking up to.

"Well dear I think you did great." Tullus offered. He reminded me that Devon is up next. As the rest muttered their congratulations we all turned to look at Devon walking out on stage.

He was confident enough, showing his dimples off generously. His interview goes off without a hitch and soon enough he had the audience cooing over him. He played his part even better than I did. Soon enough he joined us as he too received an abundance of congratulations.

The following interviews seemed to take forever. The pair from Five and the girl from Six weren't particularly exciting or as crowd-pleasing. However when Titus' interview was up a knot in my stomach began to form. Everything about him made me feel uneasy. I was evidently not alone as neither Caesar nor the crowd were particularly enthusiastic when Titus came on stage. His interview was unnerving, as he seemed to be constantly on the edge, even to the point of anger. His sickly look wasn't helping him with his image either. The relief was instantaneous when the buzzer goes off and his time was up.

Kat was thankfully up next and the uneasy atmosphere from Titus' interview disappears. That is until the actual interview begins. Her angle was unusual, as there didn't really seem to be one. She clearly didn't want to be there as her answers were short and weren't exactly friendly. Finally her time was up before too much damage could be done.

Her district partner, Jack, managed to lighten things up thankfully. The interviews progressed normal from then on. The girl from Eight is nice enough as is Raff. Yet no one seemed to be as enthralled with him as I was. No the young, pitying kid role went to Devon already.

The most exciting thing about Nine was their distasteful outfits, making me zone out until Eve is up. I realised she was trying to stay in the background. Score high enough and look good enough that there were a couple of sponsors but ultimately lie low to keep the threats of your back. None of the careers have taken notice of her, probably because she was from 10, but I had. There was no way she'd take me by surprise.

Four more interviews occurred before finally the last person of the day Sam was up. I underestimated his score and I assumed the others did too. The Careers were paying full attention for the first time since each other's interviews. Had they been paying attention to me?

"Let's give a warm welcome to Mr Samuel Hayes!" The crowd cheered and clapped, far louder than they had for any recent District 12 tribute.

"Now, now Mr Hayes let's get right to it. You shocked us all with that score of 10. It's just been so long since any District 12 tribute has scored that high. Tell us about it." Caesar said earnestly.

"Well it surprised me. But as I much as I want to tell you about it rules are rules." He was clearly going for a good-natured angle but with such a training score it seemed unusual. Everything that he did he seems so… calculated. From the way he talks, moves and reacts. I was suddenly feeling very threatened by him. A calculated foe was just as deadly as the likes of the Careers.

The buzzer went off and the interviews were finally done. After a final playing of Panem's national anthem everybody was rushed back to the Training tower. There was a long day ahead after all.

The walk back was silent as it dawned on everyone that tomorrow the real Games begin. No more fancy dress-ups, no more buffets, just the Games. Tomorrow I could very well die. Tomorrow Devon could die. Soon enough only one of twenty-four would be alive.

Finally we made it to our floor. Everybody was quiet, except Eunia who was bouncing with glee. She like the rest of the Capitol had been eagerly awaiting this day for months.

"Well my dears good luck in the Games and may the odds ever be in your favour." She kissed us on each cheek before walking off to her quarters. I was tempted to go after her and strangle her. But then I remembered there's plenty of time for murder tomorrow. Though she deserved it much more than anybody else being sent to that arena.

The rest of the team was far more empathetic. The stylists gave us each a big hug and for the first time the thought of Hestia is comforting. There were no snarky comments just an air of sadness between us. Despite my resentment she had helped me and I will never be able to repay that.

They too left, leaving us with out mentors. There were tears pouring down both their faces and Devon's as well my own. Mags hugged us tight, wishing us good luck with muffled words.

Finnick was a wreck himself as he went to hug us tight as well. It was surprising when he whispered in my ear, "You can win, remember that." I know he hasn't said anything to Devon like that. I know I've been picked over him. I hate it but I couldn't help but be grateful.

Finnick managed to sober up as he wiped his tears and looked at us with a new seriousness, "Okay both of you tomorrow's the day. Remember everything I've taught you. Good luck and may the odds ever be in your favour." He did not say the last part mockingly but rather meaningfully. In the arena sometimes luck was all you had.

They bid us farewell and we were left with each other. I looked over to Devon whose amiable persona from the interview had disappeared. Despite this he had never looked more childlike. Surprising us both I pulled him into a hug to which he returned gratefully.

I bent down to his height before whispering, "Do not doubt yourself. You are strong. Good luck." He muttered his own words of encouragement before he too leaves.

I followed his example and returned to my room. I took one last shower cleansing myself of any Capitol alteration. I lied on my bed wishing that sleep would come easily. But I was no fool and I knew it would not.


	9. Chapter 8

Unsurprisingly, no sleep came at night. Instead I found myself up into the early hours of the morning plagued by what was to come. I could very well be dead in a couple of hours. There was no certainty that I'd even make it through the Bloodbath. And if I did? The days to come wouldn't be much easier. I could starve, dehydrate, be attacked by mutts and be subjected to all the other horrors of the arena. Not to mention the tributes hunting me down…

I thought of each of them, from the most inept to the most murderous; the vain boy Marble from One and his lethal partner Septima, the savage Wade and Aemila from Two, Dayta and Elliot the geniuses from Three, my own District partner Devon, the non-threatening boy Emery and the little girl Nina from Five, Cara the incompetent girl and the unnerving morphling addict Titus from Six, Jack the good-natured boy from Seven, my friend Kat, Emily the girl from Eight and her young District partner Raff, Bran the sickly boy from Nine and his unmemorable district partner Arya, the equally unmemorable Angus and the calculated girl Eve from Ten, the other unmemorable pair Durian and Willow from Eleven, Brooke the hopeless girl from Twelve and her surprisingly strong District partner Sam. Who would be alive tomorrow? And who would be dead by morning's end.

Since it was too difficult to sleep I instead made my way up to the roof. It was as windy as it was the other night but somehow peaceful despite the noise from the Capitol. They were celebrating of all things. Our deaths were entertainment for them.

How many tributes had died for them? If my calculations were correct about 1518 tributes in the history of the Games had died with another 66 victorious. How many of them had sat here? How many would sit up here in the years to come? Afraid and sleepless just as I was.

"Rough night?" A polite voice asked. For a second I expected it to be Finnick for no one else in the god-awful place could sound so pleasant and be so nice to me. But it was not. It was Jasper looking even more beautiful in the moonlight. But it was one thing to admire something from a distance and another to be up close with it. Especially when they were a murderer.

"I am being sent to the arena tomorrow. What do you think?" It was an oddly sarcastic response given the circumstances but as usual I couldn't help myself.

"Sorry I guess you're right." He muttered slightly ashamed.

"What are you doing here?" The response came out hostile because despite his apology my guard was up as I remembered he was the enemy, the mentor of people who could very kill me.

"I could ask you the same question." His response was more reserved as well. No doubt he would retell this entire conversation to his tributes.

I stood there not knowing how to respond. I could end up being in trouble for being up here and I wouldn't put it past a Career to report me.

"Look I am not going to hurt you if that's what you are thinking. If you're up here it's your business. I am just here to get some fresh air. So I'll leave you to it."

He moved to sit down away from me on the other side of the roof. I didn't take my eye of him but I raised no objection and he did the same. We sat there for a while not speaking but glancing at each other when we the think the other wasn't. It was a cautious yet heart-racing affair. I studied him closely. His dark hair was messy and unkempt whilst his blue eyes reminded me of the sea back home. He was tall and muscular but not as grotesquely so in the Capitol. Here on the roof his beauty was untouched by the Capitol unlike any time that I had seen him and as such he seemed all the more beautiful.

But even Jasper couldn't stop me thinking about the arena, up here where the Capitol's glee and excitement could clearly be heard. Nothing was good enough to distract me from the oncoming horrors until he spoke once more.

"I am truly sorry for what's happening to you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why are you feeling sorry for me. You're from District 1. You people love it almost as much as _they _do."

"No I don't." He said defending himself but not his District.

"What makes you different."

"I've been through it." He said bitterly, for the first time showing anything but politeness and pleasantry.

"So have the others from One and Two. They act like it's some sort of accomplishment, murdering children to get out the Games."

"I don't and some of the others don't either if that makes you feel better." I stared at him trying to find out if he was telling the truth. The Career tributes almost always thought that winning the Games was the highest honour one could receive, some from District 4 included. Yet he didn't. I suppose I shouldn't judge. I could probably be seen as a Career as well.

"Look choose what you want to believe but I am leaving. Good luck for tomorrow and may the odds ever be in your favour." He said that last part in a mocking accent perhaps trying to show he too detested them.

"Thank you." I muttered before he can walk away. "I suppose I should get down too. Big day I've got ahead of me."

"Let me walk you down. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the peacekeepers."

"Wouldn't it seem more suspicious if I was with another District mentor?"

"Maybe but I am afraid even though it's not against the rules to go up to the roof they wouldn't stop questioning you if you're alone. You won't likely be let go until right before you're scheduled to leave. You won't be able to get much sleep." He replied. 

"I don't think I'm going to get any sleep either way but why not. You're too insistent for me to say no."

"Insistent?"

"You heard me." He chuckled before taking offering me his arm, as though we were walking through the streets on a date.

We took the long staircase down as he tole me an elevator ride would be disrupting at this hour. Despite taking it up in the first place and knowing it was okay to do so I made no comment. By this point I was well aware he was making it up about being questioned by the peacekeepers and that the elevator ride would be disputing.

"This is my stop." I said when we finally make it to the District 4 floor.

"It is."

"Well I'll be seeing you. Maybe."

"Good luck Kris for tomorrow." He said before surprising me with a kiss on my cheek. He was gone before I realised it was the first time I heard him say my name. I wished I'd hear it again.

I made my way back to my room, utterly exhausted and confused by the night's events. But the little sleep I was able to get makes no difference when Hestia entered my room in the morning. I was beyond tired and saw no way I could possibly fight in the hours to come. She looked at my tired eyes knowingly before helping me dress. We were silent, as we both have come to realise that it was best we didn't talk to each other.

She led me to the take off area where a hovercraft awaited my arrival. I had only seen such technology from pictures in books at school. It was daunting to say the least and Hestia sensing my reluctance took my hand once again leading me into the hovercraft.

The second I was inside a man tells me to sit down and be still. I almost threw a fit when he came back with a syringe. I was not overly fond of needles, especially when a Capitol stranger was holding one.

Before I could do anything Hestia held me down firmly and in an instant the man inserted the syringe into my arm, which I was guessing held my tracker. I bit my lip from screaming out in pain, practise for the arena.

We were then directed into another room for breakfast. Hestia instructed me on what to eat saying that she knew which foods would be best for me. I ate as slowly as possible, determined to draw it out since it may be the last meal I would eat. At least it tasted good.

By the time I was done eating the hovercraft had flown us to the Arena. Once I felt it stop I felt bile rise to my throat but managed to keep it down since it may be ages until I was be able to eat again.

I was directed into the Launch room, or the Stockyard as we called it in the Districts. I took my time showering, determined to get as clean as possible.

I came out to find Hestia awaiting me with my arena outfit. It was a simple outfit; black tights, a grey top, a utility belt, combat boot. Only the jacket looks out of the ordinary, a hooded windbreaker to keep me protected. I was also wearing the necklace my mother gave to me as my district token.

We sat in utter silence for the remaining time. I go through everything Finnick had taught me as well everything I knew about past games and my fellow tributes. Lastly I thought of my family, my friends and my District because they were home and I will never go home again.

Finally a female voice announced it was time for launch. I was a nervous wreck, barely even able to stand. If not for Hestia I'd still be glued to my seat.

I was instructed to stand on a metal plate, which would take me to the arena.

"I'll be waiting for you to come back. Win like I, like we all know you can." She told me whole-heartedly.

"I'll try my best." I said unsure if I believed myself.

"I know you will. May the odds ever be in your favour."

"Thank you." I said wiping tears off my face.

She kissed my cheek before stepping back as a metal cylinder lowered around me.

This is it. I couldn't hear her but I could see her wishing me good luck one final time. I could only nod before I was raised to the surface.

"Welcome to the 67th Hunger Games." The announcer Claudius Templesmith's voice greeted me. I was careful not to move too much on the platform. One wrong move and it would trigger the mines. I thought of my sister and my mother. Of my friends. Of my district and its people. I just hope they could forgive for what I was about to become.


	10. Chapter 9

"60."

Sixty seconds was all I've got until the Games begin. In those sixty seconds I took in my surroundings. The Arena, from memory was called a swamp. It was a murky, extensive landscape that held the horrors to come. The north looked oddly colder whilst the south burning hot. The west had thicker vegetation whilst the east looked the wettest

"50"

I breathed a sign of relief. As someone from District 4 this wasn't the ideal environment but better than frozen tundra. I could survive here. I decided to go for the east. I was a good swimmer after all. I would freeze in the north and I wasn't sure if I could survive the heat of the south, as even though District 4 had hot temperatures it was still on the coast so it was considerably cooler. I also didn't trust the west part of the swamp one bit.

"40."

I looked at the cornucopia, which stood in the middle of a perfect circle made by the tributes. Supplies galore. I set my eyes on a nifty knife set not far from me as well as a supply kit. Hopefully it would be enough for now.

"30"

Finally I looked over to my fellow tributes. On my left was the boy from Five and to the right the girl from Eight. Relief filled, neither are threats. I couldn't see Devon, Septima, Sam or Kat, which led me to believe they were on the other side of the cornucopia. But everyone else was in my line or vision. Unluckily the pair from Two were the next closest on either side and Marble from One wasn't too far away either. I noticed Raff close by and hoped he'd make it out.

"10"

I positioned myself in a running stance, ready to take off at any second.

"9"

I took a look at everyone once more. Some terrified, others determined.

"8"

I was sweating now. My stomach was in a knot that couldn't be untied.

"7"

I looked back at the eastern swamp that would be my home.

"6"

That's if I made it through the Bloodbath.

"5"

I had too.

"4"

For my District, my home…

"3"

For Pliny, Laurel and Blye…

"2"

And for my Mother and Alodia.

"1"

And for me.

"0"

It was now or never.

The gong rang and I was off. I sprinted without question to the set of knives, picking up two supply kits on the way. I could hear fighting on either side of me but I paid no attention. I only had one goal and that was to the get the hell out of here.

I made it to the knives but as I went pick them up I was suddenly thrown to the ground. In an instance Aemila was on top of me. She pulled out a knife and just when I was about to die she was suddenly thrown off me.

I thought I was delirious for a second and in fact actually dead but instead Kat had come to rescue.

"Allies." She said as she lifted me to my feet. I nodded without any hesitation. She saved my life after all.

I looked over the ground where Aemila lays, injured but not dead. I was about to pull out a knife and kill her but suddenly there was screaming.

I saw him then, the monstrous boy Wade from Two, hovering over the little girl from Five. She was scared but thankfully her death is quick. Her throat was sliced in a quick motion before she was lying on the floor bleeding out. Feelings of sickness overwhelmed me as I fought the urge to run over there, to make him pay. But it was no use. What's done was done.

"Come on we have to go." It was Kat that pulled my attention away from the scene. "We'll go to the eastern swamp.

"Thought you'd want to go the western one since it's the most forested." I asked confused.

"We can't. It's practically a death trap. The careers will surely go there because they'll be able to survive best there. Our best chance is the eastern swamp" I nodded earnestly.

Still running to the eastern we go undetected, as everyone else was too busy fighting. Aemila was now going over to the sickly boy from Nine who was dead next. She then moved onto to the girl from Eight. A weak fighter, she was dead in seconds as well.

Aemila then met up with Wade before turning to the girl from Twelve. They killed her together as Aemila pinned her down and Wade strangled her.

It was Marble's turn to kill next as he came across the girl from Nine. He killed her quickly with a knife to the heart. The boy from Eleven foolishly tried to stop him but Septima had his back. She threw her spear with such perfect, unsettling aim. He then joined the girl from eleven in the slumber of death.

The boy from Eleven's District is hysterical at his death. She collapsed to the floor in grief, tears pouring from her eyes. I wanted to scream at her to stop, to look out, that there was no time for hysterics in the Games. But it doesn't matter. It's already too late. Aemila, unflinching, stabs the girl in one swift motion and she falls motionless to the ground.

We were evidently spurred on to run faster by the killing occurred around me as Kat and I finally made it to the eastern swamp. Just as I was about to enter I was pulled to the ground from behind. It was Septima. She was going to kill me as she had done to boy from Eleven.

"Hello Four. Fancy meeting you here." She taunted. I try to scream out for Kat but she had gone ahead.

"This is gonna hurt." She's said pulling out a sharp knife.

"Only as much as this." I landed a sharp kick to her side. It was enough. She rolled over in pain. I took out my knife to finish her but I saw the Careers coming for me. I thought better of it before fleeing into the forest and catching up to Kat.

"Where were you?" She asked as I caught up, gasping for breath.

"Oh nowhere. Just being attacked by Septima is all." I said casually

"What. Why didn't you call out for me?" She asked confused.

"I did. You couldn't hear." I replied quietly.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." She apologises startled. "I wasn't paying any attention to anything but getting the hell out of there. I just kept running, never thought once to look back."

"And you shouldn't have. Never look back." I replied. "Don't worry about it. You saved my life once already. You don't need to do it again." 

"Of course I do. We're allies." She affirmed.

"Whatever you say then."

We started running as fast as we could into the depths of the swamp. We were slowed by the sheer thickness of the wetland. Still we perceived as mud soaked our clothes. We didn't stop until we heard the cannons fire. Six times it fired. Six tributes dead and eighteen left. After the girl from Eleven no other deaths must of occurred.

"We should stop now, take a minute to rest." Kat said after the cannons stop.

I nodded quietly before sitting down. My adrenaline rush faded as every bone in my body began to ache. I looked over to Kat and she clearly felt the same

We looked through our combined packs and were very pleased with what we had. We managed to get two supply kits each as well as an axe for Kat and a knife set for me. In my first supply kit there was an empty water canteen, a packet of biscuits, dried fruit, protein bars, matches, fabric that could be used as shelter and a pack of bandages. My second supply kit was even better. A _full _water canteen, a sleeping bag, two loaves of bread, a variety of vegetables and a short spear. Kat's supply kits were more or less the same albeit without the spear.

Once we sorted through the packs we bean to move again. This time we were conscious of animals for hunting and clean water to drink from though we hadn't seen either on our way. We walked in silence for what seemed like hours, daring only to take sips of our limited water supply.

Finally night fell and we chose a place to rest. We decided that we should camouflage ourselves in the thick bushes, the trees to thin to climb. .

We settled in a spot that made us virtually unseeable from the outside before laying out our supplies. We nibbled on a little food and took sips of water though neither is enough.

We sat in silence unable to think of anything to say until the death recap begins. Even though I already knew who was dead and who was alive I watched the recap with intense focus in case I missed a cannon.

Of course no deaths have occurred from Districts 1-4. The Careers were too strong and I supposed the pair from Three made it out okay. Relief filled me when Devon's face didn't show up. The thought that he wasn't dead was a little comforting though I wished it wouldn't be. He'd have to die if I was to survive.

Thus, it is the girl from Five, Nina Foster whose face is shown first in the sky. The thought of her death filled me with rage.

The next person shown was Emily Sender from Eight. Aemila killed her like she almost killed me. It could have been my face shown in the sky.

Arya Farrah from Nine was shown next. The little boy Raff had made it through alive thankfully.

Her district partner Bran Miller was next up followed by Willow Jackson and Durian Young, both from Eleven. Finally Brooke Collins from Twelve finished up the death recap.

"Six down, Seventeen to go." Kat whispered to me. It remained unspoken that one of us would have to die for the other to win.

"Who do you reckon is next?"

"Dunno. Though six is a pretty small bloodbath."

"Yeah. Everybody must have fled."

"Yeah everybody ran once the killing began. The pair from the Three went up north. As did Devon and Sam from Twelve and my district partner Jack." Devon going up north surprised me. He was from District 4, he wouldn't last the week there. I for sure thought he'd head east like me. I was selfishly grateful he didn't come here. I knew that if I came across him I wouldn't be able to kill him but I wasn't sure if making an alliance with him would be the smartest move.

"Raff from Eight, Emery from Five and the pair from Six also went into our swamp but in different sections." So little Raff was in our swamp as well. How he would survive being from District Eight was yet to be seen. The thought of Titus also roaming the swamp scared me. I wasn't sure how a fight with a morphling addict would go down.

"Only the boy from Ten went down south and of course the Careers banded together and went to the west where they'd have shelter but be close enough to the cornucopia. The only person who I didn't see was Eve from Ten. She disappeared as soon as the fight began." The thought of Eve again made me shiver. She could be anywhere, ready to strike at anytime.

"Anyway we should get some sleep. We should have shifts. I'll go first if you want." She offered. It was only than that I realised how tired I was, having been up all night. I agreed as I figured I'd nod off if I tried to stay awake.

"Night." I told her before getting into my sleeping bag and instantly falling asleep.

I dreamt of the fallen tributes and the lives that they'd never have because of the Capitol. I dreamt of the tributes that were still alive but would surely be dead soon enough. Finally I dreamt about home, knowing that in my dreams would be the closest I'd ever get to it again.


	11. Chapter 10

We set off the next morning with the goal of finding some food and water. We were still eating only bits of food and only drinking sips of water but it was becoming increasingly clear that it wasn't enough.

Whilst the swamp had plenty of water it was clearly not clean and was not safe to drink, tinged with a murky colour that made it seem contaminated. We decided we were better off waiting for a cleaner pond.

Stomachs grumbling and mouths dry, we walked at a slower pace with hopes of finding _something. _But we were greeted with nothing but murky water, further covering us in grime. Kat resembled mud more than a human as I probably did as well. We listened for the sound of the cannons signalling another tribute's death but nothing but silence could be heard.

By dusk we could no longer help ourselves and so we started eating more of our supplies. We were too hungry and too thirsty to go on.

Boom. The cannon fired and we were suddenly filled with energy.

"Hide behind that bush now. I'm pretty sure there's a deep hole we can hide in. We don't know how close they are. We need to hide." Kat whispered pointing to a rather lush shrub.

I immediately raced to the shrub. Kat was correct. There was a hole perfect for hiding.

In the distance a hovercraft materialised before lowering down to the ground, no doubt to collect the dead tribute.

"It looks like the hovercraft is going to southern swamp. We should be safe for now." Kat whispered with a sigh of relief.

"Who do you think it was?" I questioned.

"No idea. We'll see soon enough." She said pointing to the sky.

We decided there was no point continuing on to search for food and water since it was too dark now. We tried to finish off as little as possible of our supplies but it wouldn't last us much longer, especially since there was nothing but bugs in the swamp. We weren't _that _desperate yet. The lack of water was our biggest problem. Only a quarter of the canteen remained for the both of us.

"Do you mind taking the first shift tonight?" Kat asked obviously tired from today.

"Yeah no problem." I replied stifling a yawn.

She immediately fell asleep, leaving me to my own thoughts. What was going on in the other parts of the Arena? Who had died tonight? Who had killed them?

One of my questions was answered with the death recap. It was the District 10 boy who died, Angus Macarthur. I was tempted to wake Kat up to tell her but she was sleeping far too peacefully.

I spent the remainder of my shift on the lookout for any animals to hunt, even though I'd be a pretty bad huntress. If only there was a real river around. Not the murky kind but the clear, blue rivers from back home. There would be heaps of seafood for me to fish, from salmon to shellfish and everything else. My mouth watered just thinking about it. I regretted ever saying I didn't like seafood.

Kat woke up about midnight to change shifts. I relayed to her that it was Angus who died which didn't surprise her in the least.

Sleep didn't seem to last long because as soon as the sun rose Kat was shaking me up to go. I didn't argue despite wanting some more sleep since I was even more desperate for food and water.

We spent the next couple of hours going further east as we agreed that it was best to get as far away from the cornucopia as possible. Yet no food or clean water could be seen. We almost gave up until we heard the sound of a parachute falling from the sky.

A gift from a sponsor! We ran over to it excitedly before opening it. It was just what we needed! No doubt it was an expensive gift, but it was just about to save our lives.

"It's a water sanitizer." I told Kat excitedly. By the looks of it, it was Capitol made. It could probably purify anything. Even this.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's sanitize the water before I die of thirst. " She uttered rather dramatically.

I went over to the water banks. Hopefully the Capitol-tech would be enough. I filled my bottle up before sanitizing it. We waited an hour before opening it up again to see. Sure enough clean water.

We gratefully drank half each and instantly we were rejuvenated before completing the process twice again.

"Thank you, Mags and Finnick." I said hoping the camera was on me. I wanted them to hear how grateful I was.

We spent the next couple of hours lounging around, talking freely, confident that we were far away enough from the other tributes.

Kat told me more about herself and I did the same. It was the easily the happiest I had felt since the Games had started.

No deaths were shown in the sky tonight. The Capitol must have been getting bored with the Games. Only seven dead in three days. Usually by this time half the tributes were gone.

It goes the same way for another three nights. No deaths, nothing. The Capitol must be excruciatingly bored of the Games by now. Our food was also running very low.

On the fourth night we were greeted by the voice of Claudius Templesmith, "Tributes of the 67th Hunger Games listen clearly. You may have noticed the lack of food in the arena. So we are going to offer you a chance for some. In two nights time at sun down there will be a feast at the cornucopia. I suggest you come. This may be your only chance for food."

A feast? Already. Usually they waited longer than a week. But I supposed the lack of deaths had sped it up.

"We have to go. Our food supply is almost finished. We'll starve soon enough if I don't." Kat quickly responded.

"The careers will be there though. They'll kill if us they find us." I replied, trying to think about this logically.

"Better to die quickly than to take our time with starvation." She replied. I supposed she was right so in the end I agreed and we decided that we'd start making our way back at sunrise.

Sleep did not come easy at night as terror filled me at the thought of the feast. If there was no food in the arena other than the supplies from the cornucopia then everybody would surely show up. Like Kat said better a quick death than a long one.

Just as we planned, we got up at sunrise to make our way back to the cornucopia. It took us nearly three days to reach the stream but we were determined to make it back in two. We filled our water tanks as well as anything else that could hold some water.

The trek back was long and hard. We walked for what seemed like hours before we saw it.

It was the girl from Six. Except there were parts of her _missing_. Not like they had been cut with knives or anything but like they'd been _bit _off.

"What the?" Kat asked mirroring my confusion.

"It-it looks like's she been eaten." I responded confused.

"Why hasn't the cannon fired? Is she still alive?" That confused me even more. I checked her pulse as they had taught us back home.

"She's still alive, there's a pulse. Barely though." I answered with a shudder.

"What's that noise?" Kat asked pointing to the scuffling in the nearby bushes.

Our weapons were instantly drawn up. We slowly made our way towards the scene. We entered the clearing and what we found was beyond horrific.

It was Titus of all people; eating his way through the boy from District 5. There was blood everywhere as well of bits of flesh. I had heard of the side effects of morphling withdrawal but this was on another level.

I looked over to Kat who looked as sick as I felt.

"We need to go now." She told me. "Before he sees us."

We ran faster than humanely possible. Even though we knew he wasn't following we kept running, horrified that we might be next.

I only stopped when I heard two cannons go off signalling the tributes' death. Bile rose up and I emptied what little was in my stomach. I heard Kat do the same not far off.

"Oh my god. How could he do that?" She said once we were done.

"I don't know. I've heard of morphling withdrawal but never that." I answered in disgust.

"He was _eating _Emery. _Eating._" She said repulsed as she sat down for some rest.

"I know. I know." I struggled to keep calm. The thought of Titus _eating _the tributes was more than just repulsive.

"The combination of the addiction and starvation must of have been too much." Kat stated.

"But to do _that _Kat?" It was beyond sickening. Even the Capitol couldn't find that entertaining.

"I know. It's the sickest thing I've seen in the Games yet." I didn't argue back. It for sure had to be the worst thing in the Games in the last 67 years.

"Look we can't think of that anymore. It's night now lets choose a place to sleep in. Tomorrow is the feast. We need to be ready. Titus' got his food supply now we need to get ours." I replied, hoping to forget the scene.

"You're right. The thick, green shrub is our best option. I just hope Titus isn't up for a little midnight hunting."

"Me either." I shuddered.

We quickly settled in the shrub before anybody could find us. Even up here we didn't feel safe. The image of Titus savagely eating the boy from Five was too much to bear.

The death recap didn't help. When Emery Issak's and Cara Demica's faces filled the night sky I was all the more terrified and by the looks of it Kat was too.

Though sleep like any other night wasn't easy, if possible it was even worse but we tried our best. Tomorrow was a big day after all.

_10 day, fourteen to go, _I thought, as nightmarish images filled my mind.


	12. Chapter 11

When we got up there was an unspoken agreement not to mention the previous night's events. The memory of it was enough to invoke nausea so talking about was out of the question.

"We should be able to get back a little before sunset if we leave now." Kat said once we finished off what little food we had left.

"Then lets get to it." I said with a hollow voice.

As we had the day before, we spent hours trekking through the forest as silent as possible in case of other tributes. The thought of Titus lurking around sent shivers down my spine. And what of the other tributes? Kat said Raff had also gone in the swamp. What would happen if Titus got his hands on him?

"We should make a plan for the feast. What we're going to do and all that." Kat whispered to me whilst we walked through the forest.

"We should hide." I answered. "Wait until the others are done."

"But what's the point then? All the good stuff will be gone." She said indignantly.

"That won't matter if we die will it? We still have sponsors remember. " I reminded.

"_You _still have sponsors." She replied bitterly.

"You act like I wouldn't share it with you." I retorted. Why was she being so difficult? She hadn't had any problem with the sponsors before.

"And if you die? I wouldn't exactly be kept supplied would I?" She was clearly angry now. We both knew the water sanitiser was for me not her.

"Don't worry about my survival. Focus on yourself." For the first time there was tension between us. Her face was red with anger, her eyes narrowed and her were arms crossed in a defensive manner. She was clearly not happy. I supposed it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Oh I intend to just that. Which is why I am not waiting around for the food to be gone." She bellowed, far too loud for my liking.

"Don't be stupid. Look if we charge in like that we're going to be up against the Careers as well as all the other tributes." The whole conversation was strangely reminding me of earlier one, between Alodia and I after the Bonfire incident. That too ended in yelling.

"Which is why we're not going to do that. We're going to make a plan. But I'll be damned if I hide out and wait. You can do whatever you want. But if you choose to hide don't expect me to share any food. You have _your _sponsors after all." She yelled, face red with fury.

"Oh I wonder why I have sponsors and you don't. Maybe it's more of a personality thing." I wasn't sure what came over me. Like with Alodia I was voicing my worst thoughts.

"_Excuse me_?" She stepped back, more offended than ever.

"You heard me. Your interview with Caesar left something to be desired." It wasn't a total lie but still a despicable thing to say.

"At least I didn't try make a slut out of myself. If anything it was your clothes that left something to be desired. " I was beyond furious. What started off a simple spat turned into much more. 

"At least they liked me." I childishly snapped.

"Well I'm not so sure _I _like you anymore." I had reached the point where anger no longer encompassed my feelings. I didn't care what she had to say.

"If that's the way you feel then go on ahead. Let's break of the alliance before it gets too late. You'll do your thing and I'll do mine."

"Fine then. Good luck Four. And may the odds ever be in your favour." She sarcastically quipped.

She quickly ordered her supplies then turned to left, not looking at me, before walking off into a foggy path densely by trees.

As soon as she left I immediately regrated our fight. My only friend is this god-awful place had left me before I couldn't act reasonably. I was well and truly alone. I had let my temper get the better of me like I had done with Alodia.

"Don't let her get to you. You don't need her. She's going to get you killed. Focus on your own survival." I told myself before setting of again. I couldn't afford to beat myself up for this. Katri may have been a good friend but sooner or later things would have started messy. At least we broke the alliance off without a knife in the back.

I knew what I wasn't telling myself wasn't true though. Having an ally made things easier; someone to keep you going when you thought you couldn't walk any longer, someone that noticed things you didn't and above all someone who kept your spirits up even in a place like this. That what we did for each other but now I had only myself to keep me going.

As Kat predicted I made it to the cornucopia just before sunset with little time to spare. I wondered where she was. Was she hiding in the bushes for the perfect opportunity to strike or was she going to ahead with her suicidal plan?

I looked out to the cornucopia to see if anybody was there. But so far nobody, not even the Careers. Where were they? Surely they'd already be at the cornucopia, confident that no one could go up against them.

I looked over to the cornucopia again as the last remains of daylight faded. Then I saw it. They seemed to appear out of thin air. Packages and packages of food. I almost made a run for it. That is until I caught sight of them.

The Careers in all their glory approached the cornucopia without a care in the world. They were all huddled in a group ready to attack at any point. Each of them were adorned with weapons from spears, to knives and machetes. They each had a bloodthirsty look in their eyes. They were more than ready to kill.

But as I looked at the cornucopia it wasn't just the Careers. The District 3 pair, Kat and her district partner had all made it before them, having their own plan set in motion.

Kat and her district partner made a run for and were luckily out of there within seconds. The District 3 pair weren't so lucky. They ran much slower, trailed by the Careers were after them with the intent to kill.

I took my chance then and started running towards the cornucopia, hoping the Careers were too distracted to notice me.

It almost seemed to easy as I swiftly ran towards the cornucopia, almost as though it was simply a race at school. But my lungs ached and I could smell something not far off. Something was being burnt but I dared not to look. I had one aim that intended to follow through.

In less than a minute I was able to make it, still unnoticed. I grabbed a large packet and turned to run back to the safety of the swamp. That was until I saw the flames. The whole eastern swamp was catching fire. Someone was burning it down.

The Careers stopped their hunt for District 3, realising someone had lit the forest on fire. Sensing the threat they immediately turned back to the cornucopia, eager to get their supplies and leave before any damage could be done.

They had spotted me then and instantly I ran in the opposite direction, not realising I had chosen the northern side take refuge.

Smoke continued to fill my lungs as I ran for my life. I dully noticed that the fire was being contained to the eastern swamp. Perhaps the Gamemakers had tried to make the feast extra exciting.

I made it to the edge of the swamp, where frozen bushes made for a good hiding spot. I watched the rest of the feast, hidden safely by the thick foliage. I watched as the fire burnt down the eastern swamp. It was odd. It was being contained like how Gamemakers would often manipulate "natural" disasters but otherwise acted normally, without any other interference.

Therefore the fire couldn't have been Capitol-made. This fire had to have been made by a tribute. But who?

My question was answered at once as I spotted the fire pit at the edge of the forest. There laid Kat's District partner, Jack, with multiple packets of food for which he was sharing with what seemed like his allies, Devon and Sam-from Twelve- of all people.

Sam and Devon must have rigged up some sort of trap to burn the forest and the cornucopia's food. Of course Jack who was a very fast runner was able to get their packets out in time. I remember what Kat said about the three of them of running into the northern area. There they must have made an alliance. By the looks of their generous packages it had paid off.

The sound of two cannons brought me back to the scene at the cornucopia. For a second I thought the Careers had killed someone as I saw the pair from District 3 lying on the ground. But their injuries weren't from weapons; they had evidently been burned to death. It was then I noticed some of the other tributes running in chaos. While the Careers retreated back to the western swamp, everybody else who had been staying in the eastern swamp were now racing out of there. Jack, Devon and Sam having accomplished their plan retreated into another section of the northern forest, as did Kat.

I was almost tempted to track Kat until I spotted a small, quick figure in the distance, going unnoticed by all but me. It seemed that little Raff had to run out as well in fear of death. He decided to go to the west swamp and was luckily not followed by anyone. But if the careers found him…

Finally I saw a wild figure also emerging from the forest. It was Titus. He was burned but not severely enough to kill him. He too decided to go in the northern forest, not far from where the boys went into.

The only person who didn't show up to the feast was Eve. Where was she? Why didn't she come to the feast? Was starving to death more preferable?

I started to shiver, my current hiding place was beyond freezing. Deciding that I needed to move and fast, I ran in into the depths of the northern swamp, leaving the feast behind me.

It was only then that I realised my mistake. I needed to move south to the hotter swamp. I had no chance of surviving in this cold.

But as I stupidly ran too far into the swamp, the trek was far longer than it would have been if I gone from the edge. Not to mention I entered an area closer to the west, near the careers. My fingers were already numb from the cold. I had to turn back and leave. But to get to the southern swamp I had to cross through the cornucopia area where I risked encountering the Careers.

Instead I decided that I should travel westward, perhaps than I could go through the western swamp, hidden by thick vegetation, to make it to the south. But walking in the cold was even worse than going through the murky waters of the eastern swamp. The ground was brittle and easy to trip over. Bodies of water were nearly all frozen, save a few springs that I sanitized for some more water. Night seemingly fell quicker here than the eastern swamp. Knowing I couldn't continue my trek through the frozen swamp until the morning so decided to instead hide in thickest bush possible that I thought was suitable for sleeping. But the frozen swamp was far less hospitable, than the humid (but warm) eastern swamp and soon I was going numb from the cold.

Even with my sleeping bag I had to use any bits of fabric to cover myself. I needed every bit of warmth I could salvage. Even then it was far colder than I was used too in District 4.

At the sound of my stomach grumbling I decided to take a look in my pack. I was greeted with a generous amount of food that if I could restrain myself, would last a good two weeks.

I thought about the other tributes and their supplies. The Careers had the packs from the initial bloodbath and now the feast; the surprising team of Devon, Sam and Jack had their packs from the feast, as did Kat and Titus… well I tried not to think about Titus. Only Raff and Eve seemed without food.

The death recap played for the first time in six nights. Six long nights had passed without a single death but today had more than made up for it. The District Three pair, Elliot Flux and Dayta Gage were shown, both dead by the fire which probably entertained the Capitol even more. I frowned realising that Devon had a hand in killing both of them. Already he had become a murderer.

Where had they learnt to make the fire? Sure we had the bonfires in District 4 but Devon was from the Central Coast and thus not eligible to come. Sam might have picked something up in Twelve but he clearly needed Devon's help. Otherwise I doubted he would have allied with him. It troubled me the thought of Devon hatching up plans like this, as did the thought of Titus roaming the same swamp.

The thought of Kat nearby was also troubling. What they do if they saw each other again? Forget any friendship we had and then try to kill each other?

I was too exhausted to continuing about them and so instead I forcibly closed my eyes, hugging myself for some warmth and began drifting off.

"Twelve dead, Eleven to go." I whispered before sleep overtook me.


	13. Chapter 12

The cold chill of the morning greeted me as I set out for the day. There was no use freezing to death so using the sun as indicator I started my trek towards the west, hoping to at least escape the frozen wasteland.

I underestimated the difficulty of walking through the thick snow having never once seen the stuff before in my life. The frozen waters weren't easy to walk over either. My District, except for the most northerly parts, had never once seen snow being based on a coastal desert area and as such I was far more disadvantaged than most.

By midday I was shivering far more than what was normal and found myself too tired to move. At first I thought I hadn't eaten or drunk enough but neither were able to make feel better.

Once my vision started blurring I have no choice but to rest, though my condition only worsened.

Sometimes when the boats went far out to fish there would be an accident, which caused the death of some of the fisherman. Of course none of them drowned but rather had suffered a condition that my mother called hypothermia, caused by the freezing temperature of the ocean.

I realised this was what I had and so I tried to prevent it by losing as little of heat loss as possible. It was no use even with my makeshift blanket and sleeping bag. I tried to get up to keep myself moving and hopefully warm up or even to try start a fire but it was no use. All I could manage to do was curl up in a ball hoping that no one came across me in this state. I needed some Capitol tech soon or I'd be dead within hours.

For what seemed like hours I laid there shivering, numb with frost covering every inch of me from head to toe. No matter much I tried I couldn't move my limbs. I couldn't even make a fire for warmth! All I had left were sponsors. If only they could send something down…

It was then I saw it flowing down. At first I thought I was hallucinating, that it was too good to be true. But as a rather packet landed by my side I was forced to believe it was real.

I mustered all my strength to reach out next to me and somehow managed to open the parachute. In it was more than I could ever hope for. It may as well have been an entirely new outfit as it consisted of a parka, gloves, a scarf and a beanie to top it all off. This gift must have cost a fortune, especially so late in the Games. How I had managed to have enough sponsors for the gift I didn't know. But Mags and Finnick clearly had my back. I wouldn't die here just yet.

Filled with renewed energy I slowly began to sit up though it ached my bones to do so. Gradually I managed to get everything on, instantly warming me up again. The clothes seemed to be made out of synthetic material that created unnatural (but definitely not unwelcome) heat.

I slowly got up from resting place, deciding that I had spent far too long here and needed a more concealing area. The first steps were excruciatingly painful. Every bone in my body ached, still numb to the core. But despite the pain I kept on going, determined to find a new hiding place.

I was soon able to find a rather thick bush, which I then I proceeded to rest in for another hour or so, before I finally stood up again. It was still as painful but in comparison my body was acting normal again and the hypothermia was finally fading.

Despite this pain I walked on, covering a considerable amount of ground. Even with the current weather conditions I could make it to the western swamp in a day or two if I kept up the pace.

Once night fell I chose a thick enough bush to sleep in once more. Even though I had sufficiently warmed up, every bone in my body was crying out in pain from the walking. As I settled in my bush I thought of Kat and wondered where she was. Was she okay or had she nearly frozen to death as I had? I shook it off telling myself she would be fine. She was from District 7 after all, which was pretty far up in the north of Panem.

No deaths were shown that night, which meant that the Capitol would so grow bored again if no one died soon. Whilst the feast would be still fresh in their minds, their ever-growing thirst for blood would not have been satisfied.

I woke early next morning spending it like the last; trudging through snow and through the thin swamp trees. I hoped I was getting closer to getting out of here. That was until I heard the cannon go off.

For a second I hoped that it was one of the careers, perhaps they had turned on each other. But it was still fairly early. Half the tributes still remained. They normally didn't turn each other until at the very least the final eight.

The hovercraft materialised far too close for comfort. If there was a killer they weren't far off.

I immediately started running as far away as possible. How close was the murderer? Who had died? Who had killed them? Or had they simply frozen to death like I almost did?

I stopped to take a breath, as the pounding of my lungs grew too strong to bear. This proved to be a fatal mistake. Through my heavy gasping I didn't hear the sounds of branches and leaves crunching under footsteps. It was only when I looked up that I see him.

His bloodshot eyes matched his thin, rubbery skin. He was on the brink of either or both dehydration of starvation. Yet he didn't seem to care. Titus was here for one thing only. Dinner.

Before I could move he landed a kick to my stock that knocked me over. Despite seemingly being weaker, by catching me off guard he was far too easily able to pin me down. It seemed that morphling withdrawal had some very undesirable effects. Then there was the fact that my hand-to-hand combat skills left a lot to be desired. He had the upper hand.

I struggled as he repeatedly hit me as I began screaming my head off. He licked lips, almost salivating over me as his eyes ran down over my body. Fear ran through like never before. I thought freezing to death was the worst way to go but this was so much worse.

He then put a hand down on my mouth to muffle my screams. I almost smiled at his mistake. I bit down painfully hard on his hand, causing him to fall back in pain. I didn't marvel at the irony of it and instead pushed down any feelings of repulsion. I instead pulled out a knife ready to finish the job when I heard the deafening sound.

Both Titus and I looked towards its source, only to realise what is going on. Ice and snow were tumbling down at an abnormal speed, crushing everything in sight. An avalanche. At least that's the name I could remember from another previous Games.

The sight of it crushing everything in our path stunned us both. Despite every fibre in my body yelling at me to _go, _I was rooted to this spot, marvelling the destruction of the disaster.

"Run! What are you standing there for? You'll die." A voice bellowed at me. It took a me second to realise it was Devon shouting at me, running for dear life as fast as he could away from the avalanche. It was the sight of him up close after so long that snapped me out of my daze.

Adrenaline kicked in and I immediately took after him, a flurry of sleet following us as we ran for our lives. We ran together, turning at every twist in the swamp, not caring about the slippery surfaces and just hoping that dear god we wouldn't trip. In the distance I faintly registered the sound of a cannon, which only furthered spurred me on.

Not even a minute after the cannon fired and just as I was about to run out of energy the avalanche miraculously stopped as though an invisible force was holding it back. I marvelled at the sight of the once great, destructive force settling down. It started rapidly _disappearing, _not even melting. For five minutes it continued in this way before not even a trace of it lingered. It was a though it had never happed.

Convinced that any last remnant of the avalanche had disappeared, a sigh of relief escaped me as I collapsed, having no energy left to stand. Not far off I saw Devon doing the same. I reminded myself to thank him for saving my life. We took our time to rest having never run that long or fast in our lives before

"What was that?" Devon asked after we finally recovered,

"I think it's called an avalanche. It happens sometimes up in the cold mountainous areas." I answered. "I think there was one in the 54th Games when it was mountainous arena." I shuddered at the thought of the 54th. It would have been Devon's first Games and as such he was too young to remember the horrors. For me however, it was the earliest one I could remember watching. While it wasn't as horrible as some other Games there was also something about the first memory of your First Games that sent fear straight to your heart like no other.

"I don't remember those games. Not too sure about mountains and avalanches either. District 4's practically the opposite of this." He gestured to his surroundings. "

The thought of District 4 brought the first real smile on my face since Kat and I broke our alliance. It had been too long since I talked to someone from home.

"But this is a swamp area so it was most likely Capitol made." Devon realised with a jolt.

"Yeah that's why it stopped suddenly." I answered. "But they usually cause those type of disasters when no one has died in a while. There was someone who died just before it."

At this Devon's expression dropped, clearly he knew more than what I thought. "That's the reason why the started it." He mumbled. 

"That doesn't make any sense." I responded confused. Why would they respond like this if someone was just participated in the Capitol's favourite entertainment.

Devon continued, "Your friend Titus? From District 6? He had a particularly gruesome way of dealing with his enemies." At this my stomach dropped. He had killed someone else before, likely the previous cannon which I hadn't had time to think about. I could have easily ended up one of his victims as well.

"It could have been me." I breathed out almost in a panic, "I saw him the night before the feast eating his district partner and the boy from five. The both had missing chunks out of them…"

"So you know what Titus likes to do with his victims and that Jack wasn't his own only meal" He said sickened. 

"Jack?"

"Yeah he was the one Titus got too." Devon said sadly, looking down. I thought back to Kat's brown-haired District partner, who speed was unmatched in the feast. No one got in or out of the quicker than he did. But I was still unsure on just how the two of them ended up such good friends.

"I think we should tell each other up to what we've been up to. You've certainly been busy causing fires and all." I said trying to get his friend's death off his mind.

He looked up, "How'd you know it was us?"

"Saw you with Sam and Jack near a fire pit at the feast." I answered.

"Ah. Well you tell me first what you've been up to then I tell you my story." 

"Sure. Fine." I responded. I had nothing to hide and I was pretty sure Devon had more useful information than I did at any case. "When the Games started Aemila from Two attacked me. Kat saved my life and we started up an alliance." I continued.

"Kat? Where is she?" He asked confused.

"I'll get to that soon. Just a wait a minute. So anyway we started the alliance and chose to go to the eastern swamp. Thanks for burning that down by the way."

"Sorry about that." He responded sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." I brushed it off even thought it was a big deal. It was the reason I ran to this frozen wasteland. "Anyways after that we spent about two days in search for some clean water but we came up short. After almost dehydrating our generous sponsors sent us a water sanitiser. Then we spent the next couple days just waiting for something to happen until we heard the announcement for the feast. The next morning we started making our way back to the cornucopia where on the way we came across Titus. He had eaten Cara, his district partner, and Emery from Five. Trying to forget the scene Kat and I tried to come up with a plan for the feast. We disagreed how we should go about the feast so we split. You know how it went down with the feast so I'll skip that. Anyways once you guys burnt the whole place down I started running without paying attention to where I was going which is how I winded up here. Almost froze to death by the way."

"Seems you got sponsors looking out for you in that department." He muttered, gesturing towards my clothes. I immediately felt guilty. Finnick had all but told me that he had picked me over Devon the night before the Games. Devon hadn't likely gotten many sponsors.

Not quite meeting his eyes I continued as though he hadn't said anything. "This morning came across Titus. He caught me off guard but I was able to get him off me. I would have killed him but the avalanche happened. Now I am with you." I finished. "Have the Games been as interesting for you as it has been for me?"

"You could say that." He muttered." Once the Games started I ran out to get a pack. Septima was on my trail so I started running without direction like you did. Winded up here as well. Almost froze until Sam came across me. I think he took pity on me or something because he taught me tricks to keep warm, how to keep the fire low so it wouldn't draw any attention and then we sort of started an alliance. That was good and all but we were starving by the fourth day since we only managed to get a little from the cornucopia. It was a miracle when Jack came across us then. He was an extremely fast runner and so he was able to get heaps of food from the cornucopia without getting into a fight. When then extended our alliance to him. He told us he had came from the edge of the northern section, that there was barriers between the northern, eastern, southern and western swamps. When the feast was announced we made a plan to burn down the eastern swamp. That's why when the fire caught it only stayed within that section. We only chose that section because Jack swore he had seen the Careers in there. Probably only for a quick hunting spree. Sorry about burning it down and all." He recounted as well, quite ashamed looking.

I blinked in surprise. He certainly had, had an eventful Games. But the barriers were most surprising of all. I had to leave the section to cross into the other swamps. I was still however, most curious however about his plan.

"How'd you do it?" I asked curious.

He understood immediately and without skipping a beat recounted the plan. "Well the plan was that Jack as the fastest would get the food out for us whilst Sam and I would start the fire. See Sam knew how to start the fire but not to a large enough scale to burn it all down. That's where I came in. Do you remember back in District 4 with the whole bridging thing?" I looked at Devon in surprise. Bridging was the current codename we used for the Bonfire. Every year it changed. How he'd known about it was another thing.

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked trying to keep my tone either. 

"Well I used my knowledge on it and with that we were able to get the fire big enough to burn the whole forest down." The whole nation must have been utterly confused except for such a small population of the lower District 4 class.

"Well I have to give it to you. That was impressive alright." I looked at him suspiciously. How had he known about the mechanics behind the Bonfire, a young Central boy, comfortable in his middle class life, his hatred not as deep towards the North and the Capitol.

"Thank you." He said sheepishly at my complement.

"And after that?" I asked tentatively.

His face once again dropped in sadness, "After that the three of us came back here. We were fine for the first couple of days. We had heaps of food. We couldn't of have been happier. But this morning Sam went out for a routinely perimeter check whilst Jack went to get some more firewood. I'd stayed back and guarded the camp. That's when I heard the screams. It was Jack getting mauled by Titus. Once I heard the cannon fire I ran immediately back to camp and gathered my supplies. But soon enough the had begun." He voice dropped low a low as possible as he leaned over and spoke in an almost audible directly in my ear. " I think it was to get rid of Titus. I don't think cannibalism is popular with the Capitol." I nodded back in agreement. It was only the possible solution. These disasters were usually either to make the Games more interesting or to get rid of anyone they weren't a fan.

Devon continued after another moment, "I forgot about Sam and just ran as fast as I could. That was until I saw you there standing in shock." He said looking oddly at me. No doubt he was questioning why the hell I hadn't run before he showed up.

I decided to at leas give him my thanks for saving my skin. "Yeah thanks for yelling out to me. I probably would have still been there it for wasn't for you. Or at least too late to make it out alive." I admitted.

"No worries. Though I wonder were Sam is. He could have been swept under the avalanche and we wouldn't have even heard the cannon through the noise." He said as he looked off to the distance with a worried look.

"Yeah I wonder where Kat is as well. She came into this forest but I haven't seen her since." I said curious. But unlike Devon I wasn't quite ready to reunite with my former ally.

"Do you think anyone else died during the avalanche? I'm not sure I could have heard a cannon during that noise." Devon murmured.

"Well I'll guess we'll find out tonight." I said pointing the sky.

An unspoken agreement to stay with each other that night was made as we found a good hiding spot. We tried to share as much warmth as possible as Devon said it was the only thing that kept him alive with Sam and Jack. I shared with the clothing that Finnick had sent, knowing full well that he hadn't sent anything to Devon.

It was only then I realised that I had begun to care for Devon. His sweet and earnest personality had rooted itself deep in my heart. I wanted to protect him from the other horrors of the Games. This would have stop. In the morning we'd have to go our separate ways. This could not continue if I was to win.

As the national anthem began we hurriedly looked to the sky in apprehension. The first face up was Titus and as horrible as it sounds I was glad he was dead. There were very few horrors in the world that matched him. Next Jack's smiling face came up. No more faces were shown and both Devon and I let out a sigh of relief. Kat was safe and so was Sam. Though I wasn't sure how to feel about the latter. He had burned down our swamp after all. But so had Devon. This thought further pushed me to break of our truce in the morning.

But for now we slept though not at all peacefully. Two more deaths had occurred today. Fourteen dead, nine to go. Devon included.


	14. Chapter 13

When I awoke the next morning I found Devon melting snow for freshwater. I was tempted to just leave without saying goodbye, as he hasn't seen me just yet. But it was one thing to leave an alliance and another to leave your district partner. Especially one so young.

I made my decision to stay when I saw him nursing grazed hands. It looked fairly new and he was clearly in pain.

"Need some help?" I offered. "I've got some medical supplies if you want."

He looked hopeful then, obviously the graze hurt more than he was letting on.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Yesterday when I was running I fell over. I thought it was just cut but when I woke up this morning my hands looked like this."

"Well you luckily didn't hurt yourself too much. Now if I remember correctly from first aid class we have to clean the wound first. Preferably with warm water"

"I've got some in my pack."

"Good. After that we can apply it was some antiseptic cream from my first aid kit. Then we can cover it up with this bandage and you'll be good as new."

I hadn't planned to help him this much but seeing the relief on his face when he was all healed up was worth it. I supposed as his district partner and an older tribute it was my duty to do so. But this couldn't go on any longer.

After eating breakfast I decided to break it to him, quick and easy before we got in too deep.

"Look Devon we need to talk."

"Let me guess you think we should split up." He sighed, obviously a little sad. 

"How'd you know?" I asked ashamed of myself, my eyes not quite meeting his.

"Figured that you wouldn't want to be in alliance at this point of the Games."

"I'm sorry. I just don't it'd be wise to do so. For your sake as well as mine." As he spoke my heart filled with dread at the thought of leaving him, even though I knew it was the right thing to do. Back home they would surely be disgusting with me, leaving my young district partner in this hellhole instead of protecting him as I should.

"Don't be sorry. In fact I was going to suggest the same thing. You're right that being apart would be better for both of us." I nodded back in surprise. He didn't want to have an alliance? Did he honestly thing he could survive in here all alone?

"Good to know you feel the same way." I said slowly, staring in utter shock at him.

"No worries." He said getting up to leave. He offered me his hand but instead of shaking it I hugged him tight as I did the night before the Games. He was surprised here too but still gratefully leaned into it. It hit me that this was the closest human interaction that I had since then and admittedly I had begun to crave human intimacy after being so alone.

But all I whispered was "Good luck.", planting a kiss on his forehead and hoping that that mere act could say everything that I couldn't .

"You too Kris." You hugged back just as tightly and I knew then that I wasn't the only craving human infection. Perhaps it was the loneliness that would end up killing us, not the cold, hunger or other tributes but sheer isolation. It would be enough to make anyone go insane.

We both turned to leave in separate directions; he went south while I went west. As I walked I hoped that we wouldn't have to meet again in this godforsaken place. At this point there was no chance I'd ever be able to hurt him, let alone kill him. Assuming I still survived afterwards I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I painstakingly trekked west trying to get my mind off Devon. Sweet Devon who I wished was far, far away. Somewhere warmer at least. Instead I concentrated on my surroundings on high alert for any new horrors.

After hours of walking west I finally started to see a change in landscape. The air was a little brisk, the snow thinner and the frozen rivers had melted enough to reveal their murky depths.

I remembered what Devon said about there being barriers between the four areas in the arena. If I walked into it there was no telling what would happen. I remembered the large zap on the rooftop so long ago back at the Training Centre. This barrier however would be much stronger. There was no telling what it's effect would be.

Therefore, I tread cautiously, throwing rocks in front of me but to no effect. It's only upon truly reaching the west side that I realised that I didn't need to throw rocks at all. I could clearly see the other sector, so completely different to the north one. For one it was free of the god-awful snow that overwhelmed the place.

It would have to go further south to cross over into the sector but for the moment took a quick break, sipping some water and nibbling some lunch. It was then I heard screaming.

They were a child's screams no doubt. _Devon. _I immediately panicked. I foolishly began running towards the barrier only to see a nightmare that would forever haunt me.

But it wasn't Devon. Instead it was poor, little Raff Lisle from District Eight being butchered by Septima Ogilby. Her knife slowly cut into his small body as he slowly bled out. She was, the sick, murderous _fuck,_ enjoying, laughing and taunting him. In death he reminded me of my little brother, lost so long ago, an innocent dead at the hands of a monster.

I ran towards the sight, hoping to save him only to be bounced back metres. _The Barrier. _It didn't kill anyone but it was still able to stop anyone from crossing.

"Discovered the little inconvenience have you Four?" Septima's jeering voice broke me out of my daze as I rose to my feet, coming to my senses.

She began walking towards in a predatory manner. I immediately reached for a knife but it didn't matter. The barrier was actually protecting me. Neither of us could cross into the other's territory. Somewhere a gamemaker was regretting his design as it prevented what would have been a very entertaining bloodbath.

"S-stop." I finally creaked out as she reached the barrier, my voice broken at the horrified scene. There were tears pouring down my face, horrifically in the same way blood poured from Raff_. _He never seemed so young until then. His dark hair swept his face and his blue eyes shone, but they were dead. _He was dead. _The cannon fired and I knew there was no hope left, no humanity left in the girl standing less than a metre away from me.

She smirked at me quaking with fear,"He was fun to play with. He had obviously been starving for a while. Caught him trying to steal from us. Got him in the end. You'll be much more fun though. If I could cross the barrier. But you'll be dead soon enough. I'll personally make sure of that." She was talking almost manically, shrieking even, loud enough for the whole arena to hear.

Anger filled me. I never until that moment wanted to kill another human being with the same vigor that I felt now. It was only the thought of the barrier that stopped me from going over and ripping into her. Instead I was able to voice only one thought. "Not if I get you first."

It was then we heard shuffling from behind the trees.

"Septima? Septima? Where are you? I heard screaming?" It was Marble Hale, her district partner. He emerged from the trees relief filling him as he found her only to expression to be immediately shift with one of horror.

"Wh-what happened?" He questioned at the sight of Raff, Septima and myself. "Did you do this?" He asked Septima, surprisingly disgusted. " I know she didn't" He pointed towards me, "She's on the other side of the barrier."

"Of course I did. What's your point?" She sneered, "He was stealing food." She was clearly annoyed. I stood frozen and confused at the scene. Why was Marble questioning her? Why would he, a career, have any mixed feelings about this?

"Jesus Christ, he's just a kid Septima. How could you do that? You should have just let him go he'd never come back. God you really are sick you know that?" Septima was clearly taken aback. She had not expected her district partner to show such humanity.

"Hmm I knew you had taken Jasper's outlook on things. Shame, Gloss and Cashmere could have taught you so much more." She replied viciously and before anyone could move she threw a spear right at his heart and in one motion he was down.

Blood poured from his chest as his screams of anguish echoed through the arena that had turned deadly silent in the wake of such horror.

I recoiled once again, backing further away. Killing another tribute, was one thing. Even killing one as young as Raff. Disgusting, but necessary in the eyes of a Career and their Districts.. But killing your _District partner? _No District would stand for that. She'd be welcomed home a pariah if she'd made it back. _If. _No I was determined to be the victor. For Raff. Hell for Marble who hadn't liked the Games anymore than anybody else. Neither death would be forgotten.

With renewed energy as I raced towards the opposite direction of the barrier before Septima could confront me again. It seemed cowardly running from Septima but I wasn't yet ready to face her yet. Next time I would. Next time she'd be dead.

The cannon sounded as I ran in a general southeast direction. Marble was dead now. Septima was probably coming up with a lie to tell District 2. She couldn't seem like she was already a backstabber. If she had killed her District partner the others would know she would have no problem killing in the blink of an eye.

I was determined to leave the area, to head towards the southern section. I would have to cross to the cornucopia zone and risk the careers, but I didn't care. _Let them come_. I thought._ Then we'll see who the real victor is_.

But the memory of Marble and Raff's deaths continued to haunted me as I trekked down the arena throughout the day. It was only once night had fallen that I took time to rest.

Settling in a bush I let a couple tears fall for Raff. He hadn't deserved the fate, that ending to such a short life. Septima was sick. Even Marble saw that. It was only reason why she had killed an alliance member so early in the games, nevermind her District partner. She couldn't be too popular in One right now. It was always looked down upon to do so, even in One or Two. She would pay for that, either here or at home. Either way she would face the consequences. The thought brought a smile to my face.

The death recap predictably showed the faces of Marble and Raff. Their families would be weeping for them, never to be able replace the gape in their hearts. My own heart ache as I remembered how he looked in death, so broken. He like my brother hadn't deserved this. They were just children and now… they were gone forever. Peacefully sleeping to never again wake up.

The thought of both of them sent a thrill of anger through me. The Capitol had done this to them, ended their lives before they even had a chance to live. But they wouldn't take my life so easily. I was determined now more than ever to come home. I would never let my family the pain of losing someone again. We would be reunited soon.

_16 down, seven to go_, I thought, drifting off to sleep, nightmares filled with bloody corpses and faces of young children having the life drawn out of them.


End file.
